


【EC】【ABO】冬日薄暮

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: #桑菲尔德庄园主X贵族律师（叔侄注意）#《简·爱》设定的维多利亚时期，三次宪章运动有囊括Omega的平权运动。虽然Omega获得一定工时工资平等制度但仍然处于下级并不准入学。贵族Omega允许聘请家庭教师但除特定为特权贵族服务职业外其余一切禁止。概要：大意就是Alpha老万为亡妻留下的双胞胎寻找新的Omega监护人并带着利益目的与查查先婚后恋，先做（？）后爱的婚后带孩子的故事。关系设定为查查为老万的表侄子（是老万表哥的儿子），查查叫老万叔叔。#NC17，生子注意避雷。第一次写ABO#二设如山，文渣，OOC怪我。





	1. Chapter 1

【01】

我明白了，我过去对光的思考  
它是黑暗的一部分。

 

————《断裂》温德尔·贝里

 

 

1832年5月，桑菲尔德庄园被阴蒙的雨色掩盖。一连几天的暴雨将庄园的林地洗净，草地因为雨水的浸透而变得墨黑。瓷白的雕像被溢满的喷泉水沾湿，像是被涂抹了昏暗的色彩。仆人近日大多衣着简朴，过于奢华的马车来往，在泥水侵蚀的白色石路上碾过溅起水渍。

 

陈旧的城楼在雨天更加凸显它原本灰暗沉闷的格调，宛如七旬老人发出嘶哑的而悠长的叹息。而今日却因为一场隆重的葬礼却变得生机起来，只因他们多年在外的庄园主回来了。

 

仆人们揭下了遮盖灰尘的白布，并铺上了仍然崭新如初的毛毯。大片的落地窗下投射出的耀眼光芒围绕着因拍打声响飘浮的灰色尘埃，在阳光的镀色下变的金黄而闪亮。他们小心翼翼擦拭着酒红色墙壁上已故夫人的画像，让她明媚的笑容得以在值得铭记的今天再次绽放。

 

Magda Lensherr因为肺结核病逝了，即使是搬到桑菲尔德也未能幸免。她遗留的两个孩子已经七岁，皆已到了懂事的年纪。年长的姐姐Wanda在前一夜在仆人安抚下才肯睡下，而幼小的弟弟Pietro Lensherr仍是哭肿了双眼，即便现在虽头昏脑涨但一直嚎啕大哭。

 

他们一直缺席的父亲直到前夜匆匆见了夫人一面，并安排了下葬的琐事，已经一夜未眠。Erik Lensherr，那张有着冷淡且坚毅的脸上此刻也因儿子的哭声而烦躁不已。仆人们敬畏他们忧郁而又喜怒无常的庄园主，就算是他常年在外，偶尔回到庄园也会让周遭显得过于压抑，他自身所带有的沉闷Alpha气压显然已深深影响了庄园里的所有人，像是冷凝的冰霜融在冻港里，见不到跳跃的鱼和游行的船一样死寂。

 

仆人蹲下身来焦急的安慰哭泣的Pietro，想要消除他们主人随时爆发的怒火。而怀中的男孩却变本加厉，更加放肆的号哭起来，想要引起那个忍耐已久男人的注意。

 

他做到了，因为Erik正朝他大步走过来。而可怜的仆人开始委屈的掉泪，她寻求周围的帮助，却得到无奈而又沉默的回应。他们的主人踏着擦得光亮的地板，眼看就要与他的儿子走进了，一位老管家又急匆匆的在他身后喊住。

 

“Lensherr先生！盖茨赫德庄园的老爷太太们来了。”

 

感谢盖茨赫德！那位仆人连忙抱起Pietro埋在自己温暖的胸口，离开了这个让人窒息的房间。Erik停住脚步，又勾起勉强而标致的笑容，朝着大门缓步走去。他身旁的仆人恭敬地向他屈膝问候，并有专门的人打理他光洁的领巾。

 

 

 

 

雨后的庄园道路显得有些泥泞，几辆马车便在雕饰镂空花纹的大门前停下。马夫上前牵着衣着鲜丽的太太们踏下马车，优雅的绅士则大步跨下台阶，径直向Erik走去。

 

大道两旁修剪整齐的矮树在明媚的五月充盈着新生的嫩绿，远处种的樱桃泛着诱人的亮丽红色，雨水浸透过后发出迷人的亮光。人们首先注意到了满园种植的作物，成熟的樱桃也引诱着这些毫不顾忌弄湿衣服去采摘。他们显然忘了是去赴Lensherr夫人的葬礼，在他们庸俗的眼里Erik自然看不到。

 

跟在身后的Brain Xavier显然来迟了，他无视着远处人群的嬉闹，向前友好的摘下帽子鞠躬问候：“Lensherr先生。”

 

“Xavier先生……哦，这位是……”

 

Erik注意到他表哥身后跟着一位青年。他看起来与这里的人格格不入，红润的嘴唇极像自家院子刚刚成熟的樱桃，而更惹人瞩目的是他的眼睛，即使是在阴天之下也丝毫遮不住他透蓝的瞳孔，宛如在Erik心中的冻港中注入了一股暖流，待到冰霜融化之后，恢复了它原本纯净柔和的湛蓝。

 

Erik在心中惊叹，他甚至比这里任何一位太太小姐还要美丽。

 

“Charles Xavier，我的儿子。现在是一名律师。”

 

Brain好像并不在意他的儿子，他是个闻不到味道的Beta。毕竟身为贵族，自己家里若是出来一位Omega倒也不是什么值得骄傲的事情。更何况身为Omega还出去找工作成为一名律师，这足够让他老人家大发雷霆了。他完全没注意到自己的儿子正悄无声息的散发着独属于自己的Omega甜美香气，这大概比最鲜嫩的樱桃要让人陶醉。

 

“尊敬的Lensherr先生。”他笑着，像是察觉到什么似的收敛了自己的信息素，又十分礼貌的躬身。

 

 

“你应该叫我Lensherr叔叔，来吧。”Erik转过身招呼那些人，向着他古老而又庞大的城堡走进。

 

 

 

 

白色的帷幕在庄园的城堡里铺盖着，雕刻着Magda Lensherr名字的墓碑在庄园林地最为广阔的草地间。广袤的林地多为贵族用来圈养牛羊，但Erik却独树一帜养了几只鹿。他并非拿它们作为打猎的兴趣，甚至还向这些来自伦敦工厂密布的达官贵人们描绘这些森林里的精灵是如何生活的。

 

有些人显然对金钱之外的自然事物产生了鄙夷的情绪，但碍于桑菲尔德庄园主，他们只能板着脸再搭几句无关痛痒的赞许而后躲到一边去。来到墓碑前，人们向一度深居庄园从不出席社交宴会中的女主人献上了花，并在牧师的悼念中发出悲叹的哽咽声。

 

Erik立在旁边，忽然觉得自己已经欠夫人太多了。因为自己的事务缠身，甚至都没能记清楚自己儿女的名字。而上帝也给予他一些痛苦的惩罚，过于早熟的Wanda常常对他摆着冷漠的脸容，不曾接受Erik虔诚的额头吻。而如今妻子的病逝更是让这段脆弱的家庭关系雪上加霜，现在两个孩子宁肯躲在仆人的怀抱里，望着墓碑前跳跃的火苗无尽的沉默。

 

他们接受了自己母亲去世的现实，这将意味着作为他们母亲的位置空缺了。

 

Erik想着总得补偿什么，可又害怕伤害自己孩子的心，也不想再度抹黑他作为父亲在孩子们心中的地位。正在焦灼难耐时，他的眼睛忽然与一双清澈明亮的蓝色宝石对上了。突如其来的安抚与舒心竟让他错觉是来自Omega的天性作用，但他希望不是。

 

“Wanda，Pietro。”

 

他低沉的嗓音呼唤着他的孩子们，两个幼小的身影在仆人的催促下犹豫着走向他。等到两个胆怯的孩子走到他身旁，那位高大的Alpha蹲下身来，将两个孩子紧紧拥在怀里。粗糙的胡须蹭到了弟弟，Pietro畏缩着想要躲过，却被Alpha强势的揽住。

 

“父亲，我们再也见不到妈妈了吗？”

 

Pietro还是有些惊恐地啜泣，他睁着懵懂的眼睛，任由父亲伸着颤巍巍的手拂过他脸颊上的泪珠。Erik这是极少的触碰自己的孩子，他们还那样稚嫩而弱小，柔弱的一触碰就会碎掉一般。而身旁的Wanda有些生涩的挣脱开父亲的臂膀，抿着颤抖的嘴唇呵斥弟弟：“不要再提妈妈了！”

 

“为什么不能提？”“就是不能提！”

 

Wanda的小手打向Pietro，而Pietro害怕的躲到经过的一个人怀里。可Pietro没有感受到丝毫陌生与惧怕，兴许是这湿冷的雨后让彼此人之间怀抱更加温暖。他温顺的任由Charles抱在怀里，并接受着Charles轻柔他的头发和亲吻额头。

 

“Xavier先生？”

 

Erik竟然没注意到那蓝宝石的主人已经离自己如此近了，而他也以温和而礼貌的笑容回应他。可是Erik竟感受到一丝异样的陌生和疏远，他承认自己表哥家的礼节教养十分周到，如此也能培育出一位这样绅士亲近的贵族，即使是个Omega。但这样标志性的笑容Erik有些畏惧了，显然他并不是那么喜欢亲近人。

 

“这是您的儿子……和女儿？”

 

Charles站起身来，将Pietro送回警惕性极强的Wanda手中。而Wanda也十分不领情的拉着自己哭包弟弟远离了两位大人的谈话范围，她虽然有些芥蒂，但并不能决定她能够听懂这群成年人委婉的措辞。

 

 

“看起来是的……我亏欠他们太多了。”

 

Erik站起身来，但显然他的语气倒霉显得那么真诚。他依旧那副冷若冰霜的样子，毕竟他眼前躁动的老爷太太们宛如脚下不被重视的污秽。

 

而Charles被他古怪的回答逗笑了，又意识到Erik似乎不那么适合开玩笑后窘迫的收回他冷静的样子。他总是这样忍不住微笑，对每一位宴会上的贵客都是这样恭敬，所以他结交的朋友诸多，而非堵在这里说不出什么话。

 

“我的确不是个好父亲。”

 

“不，我并不是这个意思……”

 

“您不用恭谦。”

 

Charles被他一句咽回去，既然他这样主动承认，那他也实在不好在说几句客套话。事实上Charles对这第一次出远门而增添了许多疑问和好奇，这些都不能是家里那个活泼的家庭教师Raven所能告诉她的，毕竟她也是个Omega，接受不了什么更自然纯粹的外物。

 

兴许她所传授给他的知识都不过是上一辈沉淀的古物咀嚼罢了。

 

“我听说您是个律师。”

 

“我看起来是不像……”

 

“是的，一个Omega。”

 

Erik稀奇的接了一句，发出一声委婉的叹息，接着他又转身招呼老爷太太们前往他的城堡喝酒。Charles却也只能跟在他身后苦笑了，他并非站在愤怒的边缘，而是他早已习惯了旁人这样嘲弄他。不过碍于他们Xavier家族这样显贵的身份，这些坏话也只能躲到背后去任人嚼舌根了。

 

他之所以当律师，也是出于对Omega平权运动的支持。虽然这也惹得他的家族受到嘲笑罢了。他的父亲，Brain为此吵过不止一次。在这个贵族至上法制年代，下层的Omega自然没有钱去请律师来为他们征讨生存的权力，于是这个徒有为正义展开法律庇护的虚名职业也只能成为贵族们争夺名利的手段，身为Omega的Charles深恶痛疾，却也只能隐忍接受。

 

 

夜晚的桑菲尔德因为人们的聚集而热闹起来。然而扫兴的雨水又一次倾盆而至，直到Erik痛快的招呼仆人为他们安排空闲的房间，他们才肯闭上那聒噪的吵闹声。Erik真是厌烦这些庸世亲戚们，他们身上混有大工厂烟尘的肮脏让Erik避之千里。Erik是个古怪的贵族商人，他们这样说道。

 

 

现在桑菲尔德的主人坐在大厅被几处蜡烛照亮的沙发上，望着鸟笼中沉睡的金丝雀抽着水烟。他注意到楼梯上脚步轻声的动静，于是他吐口烟圈，手指伏在光亮的钢琴架上向黑暗处说道

 

“你非常孤独？”

 

“没你那么糟糕。”

 

那人举着一盏蜡烛，大厅中黑暗的一角又被灯火吞噬了。

 

“这就是我不愿去伦敦的原因。”

 

Erik弹了弹水烟壶回答道，几滴烧焦的火星落在地上，发出短暂的通红闪烁。他友好的为他拉过座椅，而那人也毫不客气地接受了。现在两个人面对面坐着，暗淡的炉火炭在火光的照射下发出微弱的光。他自以为自己找到了知音，一个真正厌烦庸脂俗粉的人。

 

“说说你的故事，Xavier先生。”

 

“我的故事像所有Omega那样贫乏而无力。”

 

“至少你是富有的，你比他们富有。”

 

“但我仍然落魄，不是吗？您白天也说了，一个Omega律师的名号能让您惦念好久。”

 

Erik意识到他在生气，单从他自嘲的语气中就足以证明。Erik忽然觉得这个表侄性格有些出人意料的让人感兴趣，这让他意识到这位Omega并非其他Omega那样屈服顺从，而是有着独立的人格和有些固执的意志。恐怕这也是他能够当律师的原因，虽然他没有看上去那么忙罢了。

 

“那我为白天的无礼而道歉。”

 

“您不应该为您的行为道歉……Lensherr先生。”

 

Erik知道这是他的本能，毕竟一个不能入学读书的Omega也突破不了传统的教条束缚，也只能从那些道貌岸然的家庭教师的口吻中学些皮毛。Erik从这一点上为这位出色的表侄而深深地遗憾，但他又感谢上帝让他遇到了一位志趣相投的贵族。他的确需要更多的与这位贵族进行深入的讨论，于是他们整夜在红酒的陪伴下从哲学聊到天文，再从生物聊到宪章运动。特别是提到平权运动，Charles显然有些情绪激动，尽管Erik骨子里深深钳牢着Alpha高人一等的等级概念，但他仍是很耐心的听他说下去。

 

 

 

 

 

“感谢您的陪伴，Xavier先生。”

 

翌日，在送Charles离开的时候，Erik毫不含蓄的提出想要回访盖茨赫德庄园的请求，并委婉向Brian Xavier提出与他的儿子更加亲切的交流时，那些贵族显然欣然答应了。

 

他们并不在乎Erik是否刚刚经历妻子离世的痛苦，他们只在乎桑菲尔德庄园埋藏的财富还有多少。

 

但Charles并不想要这些。

 

TBC

 

这里写的并非老万对查查产生感情，而是觉得自己的灵魂得到共鸣，需要身边能够谈话人的陪伴。或者说，在老万脑子里他们适合在一起，适合谈共同的话题，适合结婚，而非出于爱情【后期打脸。


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

我是那张邮票，向你展示着  
你的第一只海豚，在一片不真实的、迷雾般的蓝色背景里。

而我是那屹立不动的  
旅行的标记牌。

 

———《海豚》扎加耶夫斯基

 

 

 

已近夏日，池中的睡莲舒展开。泛着淡黄色的花瓣荡漾在平静的水面上，与嫩绿的叶子纠缠，像是美丽女人无瑕脸庞上闪烁的眼睛。聒噪的蝉声与滚滚热浪相映衬，池边湿漉漉的嫩草滚落着万丈金光。

 

身着灰色长裙的女人将金黄的头发随意的一挽，白皙的脖颈上点缀着几点汗珠。她脚下踩着棕黑油亮的靴子，不顾清晨的雾水沾湿洗净带有皂角香气的裙摆。手里的书本因为渗出的汗渍变得皱巴巴的，像是被揉进了女人焦急的眉眼中。她注意到远处的喊声，却也只能加快步伐不满的回应。

 

“Raven！”

 

庄园里的喊声越急切，她越是奔得越匆忙。最终也只能被夏天长势凶猛的野草绊住，现在连她的衣袖也混在潮湿的泥土芬芳中了。晨雾中的阳光也随着时间的推移而徐徐散开，直至将这些迷蒙视野的精灵吞噬，晨曦中的凉爽感也随之逝去。而Raven也在这逐渐明晰的雾霭中看清了青年，她心中有一些懊恼。

 

她在那人爽朗的笑声中狼狈的爬起来，并将紧攥在怀里的书本扔给了那位身着黑色天鹅绒礼服青年脸前，不带一点教条礼节的问候，嘟着嘴小步离开了。Charles攥着泛黄纸页的旧书，一同跟着那个跳跃的灰色身影来到了大宅。

 

 

宅子前的女人们靠在窗边嚼着杏仁说笑，老爷们拿着球杆在花园里打球嬉闹，马夫将奔劳一宿的马匹拖回了马厩，仆人为新熬的伯爵红茶而轻扇着扇子驱走蚊蝇。而在人群的惊呼声中，Raven和Charles像不受拘束的小马驹一样在他们周围穿梭，还撞到了仆人刚摆上的松嫩小甜饼。

 

“Charles！别没大没小的！”

 

Sharon Xavier，这个庄园的女主人显然有些过分溺爱自己唯一的儿子了。她只是轻声责骂着还在为方才的追逐而不住喘息的Charles，却平淡的接受年老的管家重重拍打Raven的背。教训下人显然是理所应当的事情，不过这实在摆不上台面来。

 

“Charles也是时候该找一个和Raven这般年纪的女人结婚了。”

 

“也许还是个家庭教师！”

 

突如其来的哄笑声让这群女人显然忘记了她们身为贵族太太的端庄和典雅。黄褐色的杏仁从水晶盘子里溢出来，一只贵族家的小狗凑过去啃咬，并心满意足的吞咽下去。Raven有些羞愧的眼瞳盯着那只娇贵的狗吃着她不能伸手触碰的杏仁，内心竟生出一股莫名的酸楚和羞耻感。她是个Omega，一位出身卑微只能依靠家庭教师糊口卑微工作的下人。

 

万幸的是她遇到了同是身为Omega的Charles，他们亲如兄妹，互相扶持。并且在Charles的帮助下为她谋得一位名叫Hank的牧师丈夫，虽然生活依旧贫苦，但至少不被压迫。

 

 

Charles满怀歉意的将偷来的一把杏仁在没人注意的角落塞到Raven手里，并伸手摸了摸Raven有些红肿的双眼。甚至还趁着那臃肿的贵族太太遛马的时候狠狠地踢了狗肚子一脚，任凭小狗呜咽着发出无用的号叫。Raven被他逗得破涕为笑，看着那稚气未脱的青年的得逞的眨眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

而现在，Charles抬着那有些忧郁的蓝眼睛，望着杂乱的书房发呆。

 

 

Raven看着自己多年的伙伴自从桑菲尔德回来后变得格外惆怅后，为他担心了许久。按理说作为下人她不应该与自己的主人如此亲近，但他们早已熟悉如兄妹般无微不至的照顾，也会在无人倾诉的夜晚敞开心怀。

 

 

“Charles，你已经这样一个月了。”

 

她口中的Charles Xavier闷在绣有丁香花的软座里，忍受着又一年夏日的煎熬。窗户前鹅黄色的窗帘被热风吹拂着，散在地上的书本掀起书页摆动的沙沙声响。倾倒的精致茶杯将红茶泼洒在地毯上，在浅红的一处渗出更为黯淡的污渍，看起来像干掉的血迹，可他禁止任何仆人打扫他的书房。

 

窗外绿茵茵的草地上游荡着几只短暂停留的鸟儿，尤其显眼的红嘴白鸽在单调的绿色间格外夺目。Charles却隔绝了庄园里一切美好而惬意的事物，他像只躲在沙漠里不肯出面的鸵鸟，任凭热浪侵蚀让他难以忍受。

 

“父亲有意让我与 Lensherr先生亲近。”

 

“那这样，你也不必与肖邦先生陪伴终生了。”

 

Raven拭去角落钢琴的灰尘，并职业性的盖上白布。

 

“跟我的表叔？是的，他毕竟是个庄园的主人。”Charles自嘲道。

 

“他的马车已经到了。”Raven突然凑到窗边望着远处。

 

“你骗我。”

 

“那你为什么不过来看呢？”

 

“因为你在骗我。”

 

 

 

“Charles，快来迎接客人。”他们的女主人柔声笑着。

 

 

 

 

Wanda与Pietro随着仆人们的带领下先走进大厅，他们一眼认出了Charles。颇受怀念的Pietro一把扑到Charles怀里，小孩子的顽皮暂时让这些贵族忘却了礼节的重要，他们不由得小声赞许。

 

而随后到来的Erik接受了一众人恭敬地问候，有些年轻的小姐殷勤的上前询问一路颠簸的劳累，也有的老爷们热情的握住他的双手，发出虚伪而又客套的邀请。Erik习惯了这些社交礼仪，而且他十分照顾那些青春懵懂的女孩子们，几句俏皮的玩笑话让她们被这位尚年轻英俊的Alpha深深吸引。

 

“您非常享受这个。”

 

Charles走到他面前，恭敬地躬身问候微笑。

 

“至少十分愉快，Xavier先生。”

 

Erik回敬他。

 

Wanda怯怯地跟在她父亲身后，并望着远处被太太们抱在怀里塞着饼干伺候Pietro眨巴眼睛，可惜她愚蠢的弟弟只能意会他的姐姐正在嫉妒他正独享香甜的饼干而没有分给她而赌气，于是他十分乖顺的想要为他姐姐递过去，以显示他的爱意。

 

Wanda气得跺脚，她死死的拉住Erik的大手，想要躲离这个诱惑人的Omega。她并非不喜欢这位温柔的绅士，只不过她隐约的意识到自己母亲的位置正在被占据，而且这也是自己父亲在犹豫一个月后才肯做出的决定。她的父亲向来都是平淡无常的样子，所以她无法抓住他的把柄狠狠臭骂他一顿。

 

她的父亲让她怨恨，同时这份妒火也烧到Charles身上。

 

Charles并不无辜，Erik非常对他感兴趣，也有与他结婚的打算。

 

 

 

 

“肖邦17岁登台演出的时候，我还在家里与Raven嬉闹。”

 

Charles听从父亲的命令，带着Erik在晚宴后在宅楼里乱逛。Erik唯独对他乱糟糟的书房感兴趣，并一眼就瞥到了那架月色中形单影只的钢琴。只可惜这架钢琴显得过于陈旧，连座椅上也没有细心整理的琴谱。他隐约感觉到，Charles并不喜欢像所有贵族子女一样去学这些修身养性的才艺，而这架未曾被人触碰的钢琴便是证据。

 

“Raven？”

 

清冷的月光将窗框的影子投射在浮动的窗帘上，花园里窸窸窣窣的昆虫响动与荧光色彩点缀其中。楼下有位美丽的小姐已经坐在钢琴边弹奏起舒缓的小夜曲，她的优美歌声宛如馨香玉浆，轻柔的灌进每个人的耳畔，如丝绸般安抚人们浮躁的心灵。

 

Charles在歌曲的短暂停顿中回答了他Raven的身份，他抬起头看向那位仍冷凝的脸，灰绿色的瞳孔在月色光挥下像是飘动的萤火虫，随着他的轻声慢步而在这间房间里扇动着翅膀，将幽邃的色彩在阴影下留下痕迹。

 

“我们可以继续上次的话题吗？”

 

Erik与他再次面对面坐下来，细微的捕捉庄园里丁香花醉人的芬香，夜色中披上轻纱的绿叶变得沉静，化作一道道黑色的剪影映刻在窗前拉长的黑色卷轴里。Charles望着与他背光的地方，一截烧断的蜡烛被安静的安置在角落里，通体的白色呈现另人惋惜的孤独。

 

Erik温和的拉住了他的手臂，示意他坐下。这大概是他们相识一个月来第一次身体的触碰，然而Erik身上所带有的Alpha气压还是让Charles禁不住的打了个寒战。他非常体面的没能让对面的表叔察觉到这些，即使是面对他的表情他就足够窒息而死了。

 

“一个Alpha和一个Omega独处一室，这在未婚法案里并没提到这些。”

 

“你已经下班了，Xavier先生。”

“父亲已经与我提前打好招呼了。”Charles开门见山道。

 

 

 

 

其实早在今天Erik来赴宴时与Brian私下交流时，Charles就已经隐约猜到了。

 

 

Erik此番来行之前就已经为Brian写过信，他诚恳的赞叹自己的表侄子多么让人吸引，甚至与自己多么志趣相投。而这种百年难遇的缘分与他平日在宴会上几周来往的小姐们都无法抵得上那一晚彻夜的交谈。同时他在心中含蓄地透露出为自己的儿女寻找新的监护人的想法，以此来填补母亲的空缺位置。Brian是个聪明人，他知道Erik运用大篇幅的赞美Charles也不及末尾几段极具价值意义的联姻重要，他虽然十分收敛，可是Brian能够感受到Erik时刻传达的消息——这对两家的意义是何其重要。

 

这看来是件两全其美的事情，更何况Omega向来都是由人支配的。

 

 

 

 

一个月前，当他还没为此沉沦的时候，他的父亲就遵循了信件里的意见。

 

“你会为Lensherr先生照顾他的孩子，担当他们作为母亲一职的监护人。”

 

“那我的工作呢？”

 

“桑菲尔德可没有找你讨钱的工人。”他的父亲吐口烟圈，夺过他手中的杏仁。

 

“那我与他结婚又会给我带来什么呢？”

 

“金钱，名誉……”

 

Charles失望的低下头。

 

“和苦杏仁。”

 

 

 

 

“您父亲是理智的。”Erik第一次用了敬称，对他的表侄子这样说道。而这个难得的敬词却是抱着与他结婚的目的。

 

“我们为什么要结婚？”Charles无奈的笑道。

 

“至少我们有话可说，有酒可喝。除了你要为我承担抚养孩子的辛苦，你还可以在我的庄园里摘樱桃。”

 

“您的意思是……”

 

“我们十分相配，Xavier先生。你看，我们非常适合。楼下所有的人都觉得我们适合结婚，甚至是天作之合对吗？而且Pietro也十分喜欢你。至于Wanda……我想她会适应。”

 

“您看起来老练的像在酒桌上谈生意。”

 

“那这是个皆大欢喜的交易，对吗？”Erik笑着，他僵硬的笑容却让Charles胆怯。

 

然而这场婚姻Charles却并不想要，毕竟这又是将身为Omega的Charles圈进了教条的囚笼里。他这个年纪，正是渴望最初萌动爱情的时候，而非作为一谈得来就相守一生的虚位。如果这位庄园主能够抱着他原本最真诚的爱意向他求婚，那Charles可能会考虑，甚至会怀着爱慕之意接受。

 

但这位冷漠的庄园主已经褪去了追逐爱情的美好，连同他的夫人也是他金钱利益的牺牲品。唯独幸运的恐怕也只剩孩子，至少作为一个父亲他还仍有着良知，为他们缺少母爱的孩子寻找下一位监护继承人。Charles年幼的时候曾爱慕过邻家的女儿，也只能因家族联姻的关系而将他心爱的女孩拱手他人。他想知道Erik是否天生就被灌输这种Alpha掌控家族的思想，以至于他连最初的爱意都无法倾吐给他曾爱慕的人。

 

还是他这辈子都无法遇到来自内心深处的羁动。

 

那么谁将是他的灯塔，谁将是他旅行前进的石碑。

 

 

Charles希望自己会是。

 

 

 

 

“就算我怎么反抗，我的父亲还是会把我捆在马车上送到您的庄园去。”

 

“哈哈，你想得太可怕了，Xavier先生。”

 

“Charles……”

 

“什么。”

 

“叫我Charles， Lensherr先生。”

 

 

小桥边的河流因夏季的暴涨而翻涌着，吞没了某处颤动的心弦。

 

 

 

 

Erik在一周后在盖茨赫德庄园向Charles求婚，而Charles也只能众人期许的眼神之下接受了。他们例行以往的惯例，恭迎着穿着华丽的Charles与Erik离开了盖茨赫德。这对他们来说已失去了以往的喜悦，贵族之间两家的联姻高兴的多半是那些掏钱或花钱的人们，教条的束缚早已蒙蔽了他们单纯的心灵，看惯了婚礼上让人难以忘怀的教堂祷词，无力的接受一对对夫妇交换戒指的神圣。

 

 

Raven在马车后追着，她的眼泪是仅凭衣袖也抹不干净的。旁边的老爷太太们嗤之以鼻，年老的仆人只能无声的哀叹。她拎着裙角不断向远去的马车追逐呼喊，踏着夏日干燥贫瘠的道路。任凭丝发尽乱，抽泣声让她几次说不出来。

 

Charles让马夫放缓了速度，得以听到Raven的句句关切。

 

“别人无法改变你，Charles！”

 

 

平坦的大路两边耸立的树丛交错，将夕日余晖的剪碎成斑驳光阴。殷红的光芒染透了不远处大片云彩，像是黑暗处点燃的灯火摔碎在天上向整片晚霞蔓延，晚霞的火焰之下是一辆马夫不断挥着鞭子疾跑的马车，在耀眼的红光照射下略过一簇簇绽放的花朵，吹散了郁馥花瓣。

 

此刻便传来悠长而渺远的赶马喝声。

 

TBC

求婚的场景，大概脑补的《爱丽丝梦游仙境》那样华丽而又刻板的画面

 

盖茨赫德的花园，大概脑补肖邦故居


	3. Chapter 3

#桑菲尔德庄园主X贵族律师（叔侄注意）

#年龄差12岁，结婚时查查20岁，老万32岁（前边忘了提抱歉）

BGM：Jean-Philippe Rio-Py 《丹麦女孩》预告片

 

 

【03】

多少年过去，多少地方多少脸都淡漠了，有的人已谢世，  
而我站在远方，夜那么静，我终于肯定  
我最怀念的不是那些终将消逝的事物，而是鸟鸣时的那种宁静。

 

————《世事沧桑话鸣鸟》罗伯特·佩恩·沃伦

 

 

 

野鹿舔舐着清晨嫩草尖的露珠，它抖动着耳朵，聆听清凉的溪水缓缓踏过鹿蹄。褐色与灿黄的枫叶不时被微风吹落，慵懒地埋在沾染枯黄色彩的草丛间，像是虔诚的嗅息大地自然的纯粹。庄园主将鸟笼中的金丝雀用一细小的绳子拴住了艳红而细小的腿，任由Charles捧在手心里。他坐在偌大的林地里，享受秋日清晨里从高大的树木缝隙中钻出来的阳光沐浴。

 

它头顶有一雪白的绒毛，像是白鸽的羽毛落在上边。栗色的尖嘴挠着Charles的手指，从它瘦小的身子里发出晨雾中嘹亮的鸣叫。他咬着如樱桃班红润的嘴唇，轻声笑着将绳子摘了去，看着金丝雀挥动着翠绿的翅膀欲要扑向云雾缭绕的林间。

 

有仆人在他旁边摆上了简洁的早茶，并细心地递上在炉火旁放置过的毛毯。在她小心谨慎的递过瓷白的茶杯时抬头注视着他们未来的夫人。深邃而又明亮的海洋在她心中荡漾，在这美好的晨曦中宽容的拥抱秋日阴冷的微光，温柔的留下如镜面般透亮的光斑。

 

“感谢。”

 

他发出一声让人舒心的鼻音，有些困乏地接过烤的暖烘烘的毛毯披了上去，暂且躲过了一丝冷风凌厉。仆人脸颊有些微红，她别过头去，却在离开时小步跑着发出自在的笑。几乎所有为Charles服侍过仆人都被他的谈吐举止和样貌而深深吸引，宛如污浊混杂的浓雾中投射进来的一缕光芒。他的到来让终日沉寂的桑菲尔德不再呻吟哀叹，火把多了起来，让每个夜晚都灯火通明。

 

而婚礼在即，仆人们与他的交谈机会也多了起来。

 

有时候他们的庄园主忙得不可开交，几天几夜都在镇子外寒酸过夜时。那些平时毕恭毕敬的仆人便会踏着发出吱呀声响的橡木楼梯走到Charles房间门前，小声轻扣，等待他友好的开门并现出羞涩的微笑。有人摸清了他们未来夫人的口味，总将新出炉的曲奇用银碟装着送到他房间里。而Charles则将新画的画板局促的藏到窗帘后去，接受着他们为初学画画便如此好看的赞美。

 

 

由于不能外出，所以Charles每日的自由便是城楼后广阔的园地。Erik有一个骑马场，Charles早先学过骑马，每当傍晚他都会跑到马厩里挑选一只钟爱的马匹，在金色的地平线上沿河流漫步。看来Charles为他们留下了极好的印象，所以一切交谈都显得那么自然而真切。

 

 

 

 

“Charles。”

 

Pietro这样亲切地叫他，可他的姐姐Wanda也只是屈膝问候“Xavier先生”。所以那个留着棕黑色长发的女孩子总是气鼓鼓的望着自己的弟弟与Charles一起玩耍，而独自一人躲在树下阴凉处吃着樱桃时，她倍感难过。有时桑菲尔德庄园到了冬天变得格外孤寂阴暗时她就会偷偷跑到藏着母亲遗物的小屋里啜泣，甚至还将自己房间的被子拉了去，拘束在混有陈旧木板气息的小床上贪婪的睡去。

 

而自己的父亲知晓这件事情，为此不止一次罚她站在壁炉前思过，任凭她喘不上气的打着哭嗝哀求，那都无济于事。仆人说小姐的脾气随了他们阴冷古怪的庄园主，所以在这幼小的年纪有着过早的冲动和鲁莽。他们害怕Erik发脾气，光低声怒吼是不够的，往往在沉默中的凝重气氛倒是格外压抑的。可Wanda常常撞枪口，所以他们希望Charles的到来能够缓和这有些僵固的父女关系。

 

 

Charles笑了一声，心里想着自己毕竟也是嫁过来的摆设，恐怕毫无作用。

 

Pietro现在依偎在自己怀里，他安静的睡着了。Charles非常喜欢这个平日活泼好动而睡觉时又不乱动扰人的孩子。也许是因为他年龄小，心智尚还单纯，所以Charles所表现的举止得体让他感受到了Magda的爱意。但Pietro十分清楚这会伤害到Charles的内心，他曾不止一次的说Charles是Charles，妈妈是妈妈。

 

他总是为自己的关切他人而骄傲的嘟起小嘴索求Charles的亲吻，Charles实在受不了他，但每次都能让Pietro如愿以偿，然后像个胜利者一样在围坐在身旁的仆人们间高兴地乱跑。

 

 

已经深夜了，明天就是婚礼。Erik拒绝了Charles家族任何亲戚的参加，这显然让Charles有些沮丧，但同时他也不敢声张自己的祈求，这大概就是与生俱来的Omega的遵从。直到结婚前一夜他们的庄园主还是未能如期归来，仆人们安慰Charles说他总是如此，连Magda夫人去世都才赶上最后一面。Charles心情有些低沉，他想念他的家人们，同时更想念如妹妹一般亲密的Raven。没有了他的庇护，他这几天总是在担心Raven是否又受到了那些贵族太太们的欺侮，而后躲在花园的角落里小声哭泣呢。

 

黑云如烟雾般遮住了朦胧的月色，庄园外不远处的镇子里闪烁着几处灯火，在漫长的时光流逝间逐渐熄灭。Charles端着蜡烛在长廊里踱步，并安抚着Pietro笨拙的脚步爬回房间睡觉。他途经的长廊里挂着几幅Lensherr 历代家族的油画，一路走过像踏着历史的沙流在他指尖抚去，哥特式昏黄风格的墙壁向他靠拢，黑夜中淡黄的花纹在烛火的照耀下伸出藤蔓，在他身后随着黑夜的降临停驻。他看到了几幅Erik和Magda夫人的画像，夫人坐在椅子上，Erik一手扶着椅子，一手背在黑色礼服后。Erik的身后淡紫色的熏衣草插在贫乏的花瓶里，在雍容华贵的房间里两个人端着平静的面容，像如临死地般从容。Charles忽然想着是否在将来结婚的时候他也与Erik画一幅这样刻板而无聊的画面，那他一定会不住打几个哈欠。

 

如果从内心深处而发出的微笑，定会为这幅过于死板的油画增色不少。

 

 

 

 

大门被敞开，仆人在忽明忽暗的烛火中小声惊呼：“Lensherr先生！您终于回来了！”

 

 

Charles忙奔下楼，他过于宽松的睡袍绊了他几脚，但丝毫抑制不住有些喜悦的心情。自从盖茨赫德回来后Charles再没见过他，只是在他临走的马车前向他鞠躬告别交换一个平淡的眼神后，他这几日再没见过他。他承认自从相识后他对这位忽冷忽热的庄园主产生了浓厚的兴趣，毕竟这将是他相守后半生的丈夫，仅凭此点而言他足以产生一些爱慕之意。

 

 

可他内心又挣扎，这又将是让他寂寞后半生的丈夫。

 

Erik明显有些疲惫，他懒散的接受仆人为他摘下礼帽和大衣。听到楼上的动静，他下意识地抬头，看着Charles正以期许的眼神望着他，并在每一步迈过台阶时丝毫不躲开他的注视。他显然跑的过于匆忙了，他的左肩露出的肉嫩的肩膀，但很快因Erik尴尬的轻咳而让当事人紧紧衣物遮住了。

 

可他不爱他。

 

Erik望着空空的鸟笼，陷在柔软的沙发里品尝着新煮的红茶，他皱紧眉头，又看着缓步从楼梯那里走过来的Charles。Charles知道他想问什么，但他不能够越界提前回答Alpha未问出的话题，这让他产生一丝压迫感，而这种压迫感在Erik未回家之前是没有的。

 

明亮的烛火在Charles的困意中显得格外模糊。他起身躬身道别，静待Erik准许。

 

“晚安，Lensherr先生。”

 

他没抬起眼睛看他，但却准许地点了点头。

 

Charles为这短暂的重逢既兴奋又难过，等他拿走蜡烛而使得这间客厅变得暗淡时，Erik低沉的嗓音又在他耳畔响起。他说的极轻，却在Charles心中格外响亮。

 

 

“我请的神父，是你的牧师朋友Hank McCoy。是他的妻子极力要求我的。”

 

“感谢，Lensherr先生！”Charles像个活泼的小兔子，他微笑着道别，又像是躲避什么似的逃回自己房间。Erik在楼下听着Charles这一阵动静，却是只顾享受红茶的香味。他反应的过于漠然了，像是不知晓明日将发生如何大事的平常人，在客厅里酣然入睡。

 

 

 

正午秋天的阳光有些收敛，教堂里的人们为两旁街道扫去阻碍道路的落叶。梧桐树上结了刺果，脱落的树皮裸露着浅黑的脉络。行进的马车前有孩子捧着花篮互相追逐挥洒花瓣，高大挺拔的马匹缓缓走过教堂前。镇子上听闻桑菲尔德庄园主结婚消息的人们凑拢过来，争相遥望那位新迎娶的Omega是如何模样。

 

泛滥着金黄与褐红的秋色秋日将古老的教堂装扮，陈旧的哥特塔顶上镶嵌五彩琉璃窗户，几只鸽子在漆黑色窗框上低吟歌唱。手捧花篮的Wanda和Pietro走在前面，将暗灰石板的道路上铺散了小孩子所认为的斑驳色彩。微风拂过金黄的树林，发出心悦的合奏声响。Erik站在教堂的长廊尽头，Hank手捧祷词书本，虔诚的望着随人们欢呼声而走进来的Charles。

 

他被他亲爱的妹妹——Raven左手揽走进了教堂，教堂两旁的窗前略过树影婆娑，满地的黄叶在风中时而飘荡，时而轰然落地，掀起一阵不小的涟漪。湛蓝的天空下没有了白云的踪迹，宛如Charles现在双眼一样透彻。

 

Erik将磨有老茧的双手递过去，接过了Charles。

 

Raven礼貌的回到了原座位，两个孩子也朝她簇拥过来。

 

他珍重的将Charles双手握紧，随之传来的温暖仿佛要将Erik这块冰冷融化。耳边响起熟悉的婚礼进行曲，教堂里充斥的不再是那些贵族们的淡漠与无奈，而是来自镇子上淳朴农民工人们的羡慕与祝福。孩子们在底下为音乐响起欢呼着，穿着破布衣物的女人躲在丈夫怀里哭泣，孤寡的老人将沾有煤灰的衣袖抹到挂有泪痕的脸上。

 

交换戒指后，Charles第一次与他的丈夫亲吻。

 

他们可以说是蜻蜓点水，像是谨慎的触碰薄荷叶上新生的露珠，像是静候肥胖的蚕蛹破茧而出。这份绵长而又轻柔的亲吻在人们起哄的声响中不得不延续，最后Charles还是羞涩的咧开嘴角微笑，而Erik像是品尝秋日的熟透的果实一样依依不舍的凑近。

 

Charles产生一种错觉，他可以忘却任何事来沉醉在这场甜蜜的亲吻中。

 

他们被镇子上的人拉到麦田里狂欢，独属于当地人的歌舞带动着Erik不得不融入这份单纯而纯粹的自然中。凉爽的秋风和着麦田香气翻滚着，像海洋一样包围着人群彼此亲吻拥抱。弹奏乐器的人们乐此不疲，在欢快与兴奋中留下这个季节的汗水，滴滴滚落在丰沃的土地上。

 

Erik坐在空闲的麦地上与那些男人们喝酒，有时候Charles会凑过去喝几杯。但周围浓烈的Alpha气味还是让他抗拒着离开了，更何况一位名叫Logan的工人将一杯酒朝他泼过去直接把他吓走，引来了身后男人们的哄笑声。

 

Logan能够嗅到Charles隐约发出的Omega的甜美香气，即使不是发情期他灵敏的嗅觉也让他困惑不已。所以等到Charles想来复仇似的把他推到池塘里时，他吓得一溜烟跑回了镇子里。

 

 

那些好客的人们打乱了Erik原本规规矩矩的计划，等到下午他板着脸将一行人好不容易带回桑菲尔德，那压抑一天的暴躁脾气才好不容易爆发出来。

 

Erik训斥仆人时头上还顶着几根麦草，这让站在一旁的Charles忍不住笑出声。

 

仆人说，他们的庄园主总是这般喜怒无常。

 

 

 

 

这让他疯狂。

 

 

 

 

“你把鸟放走了？”

 

“我以为您昨晚就注意到了。”

 

“我以为你会主动说，Charles。”

 

“抱歉，Lensherr先生。”

 

Charles恭敬的躬身，即便是与他结婚，他仍无法平衡他们两个之间的地位差距。Erik看着他主动道歉，也不好再说什么惹得大家不痛快的话。虽然这金丝雀是Magda生前遗留的爱物，但他也实在不好意思让Charles心生愧疚之感。毕竟他们还要好好相处，而非闹得生冷。

 

 

 

“哟！Erik！”

 

随着老管家上前低声告知，还未等Erik回身出门迎接。那位身着洁白衣裙的贵族太太径直走了进来。她性感的面容和裙撑上层层叠叠的泛白荷叶边让Charles深知这位太太出身豪门。她不受拘束的一拎裙角的蕾丝边，挑着艳红的嘴唇，极其亲昵的搭上Erik的肩膀。

 

他们看起来颇为亲密，甚至像真正的夫妻。

 

仆人在Charles耳边嘱咐，这位太太是Emma Frost。在迎娶Magda之前与Emma太太一直是酒席上时常来往的伙伴，而他们的庄园主也曾向她求过婚，但却以Emma嘲讽他一门心思经营婚姻拒绝后才娶得Magda夫人。但一直以来他们仍是最为亲密的关系，甚至超过了Erik与他已故的妻子。而只有这位太太能够让Erik紧皱的眉头难得舒展开，桑菲尔德也不至于过分冷硬。

 

Emma注意到了Charles，她伸着手指指向他：“他就是你的新夫人？”

 

Erik点头，并走到Charles身边揽住他的腰，虽然这个平常的礼节都是再不过正常的事情，可Charles还是有些紧张，他的触碰让他的腰部泛起一阵轻颤。

 

“Charles，Charles Lensherr。”

 

Erik这样笑道。

 

 

Charles第一次听到他这样介绍，他希望Erik这时能够侧头看他。

 

冬日将临。

 

TBC

写了整个四季……

老万对Emma无感情线，还是死板的想利用为婚姻利益交易的手段，但Emma是个独立的女人，就是我虽然跟你做朋友也谈得来但很抱歉我对你没有爱意所以咱俩不结婚。

深夜发文要困死了。


	4. Chapter 4

#桑菲尔德庄园主X贵族律师（叔侄注意）

#感谢你们真切的评论和喜爱。

#生病了所以拖了一天

 

【04】

 

 

我们来到坟地，  
坐在雪地上轻轻叹息，  
你用木棍画着宫殿，  
将来我们永远住在那里。

 

———《我们不会道别》阿赫玛托娃

 

 

 

Charles注意到Emma飘忽不定的眼神顿时间变得庄重起来，她上前友好地握住Charles戴着无名指的左手，以不可名状的笑容看着他道：“你真可爱。”

 

 

秋日的深夜温度骤降，窗前火焰似的的霜叶像是温热的开水霎时间投入到冰河中凝固成冰晶利刃，深深嵌在漆黑的夜色中。过往的道路上有奔驰而过的马车，摇晃的照明灯闪着星火，落到寒冷的大地上，像是天边的流星转瞬即逝。而朦胧的月色中唯有流水淙淙，和着蟋蟀聒噪鸣叫。月斑在磐石边留下银白的反光，于是那晶莹透亮的霜花在寂静的秋夜里发出钻石一般的光芒。

 

 

Emma在壁炉旁和一众 Lehnsherr家族的人们谈笑，酒杯的悦耳且清脆的碰撞声回荡在大厅里。焰火闪耀的红光映在倚在座椅边Erik的侧脸上，他啃食着瓜子，随着诸位人士的欢笑而牵动嘴角。他的表妹Moria坐在人群中央，怀中抱着一只异色瞳的波斯猫，乖顺的任她抚摸雪白的绒毛，而后从它喉咙里发出一声舒服的咕噜声。

 

她逗得无聊，就起身拎着裙角绕着温暖的壁炉走到Erik身边。她才仅仅15岁，青涩的笑容在她可爱的脸庞上绽放。Erik友善的为她挪出一块软和的位置，而她落座后一把拉过Erik的臂弯将头倚在他肩上。周围有太太小声打趣：“Moria从小就想嫁给Erik。”

 

Moria在人们的小声低语中将头有些羞赧地埋到Erik肩上，不经意嗅到了Alpha细微散发的信息素。她尚不懂这是这是何种奇妙的化学反应，只知道她从小便喜欢依偎在Erik身上。这种气味让她总能够得到一些安宁与平静，而今日她也能够如愿得到。

 

“Moria，Erik已经结婚了。”

 

Emma在身旁善意的提醒，不过独占欲极强的小女孩更加搂紧了Erik，她的眼神带着一丝不屑，仿佛在警告Emma不要过多阐述这个事实。Emma望向Erik，却失望地发现Erik不为所动，反倒是柔和地轻揉他表妹的卷发，像是安抚那只波斯猫一样温和。而身边的太太们显然不在意这些，她们对于Erik是否今天大婚而漠不关心，即便是她们中某一位的女儿正在与别人的丈夫如此亲昵也无所谓。

 

 

Emma有些懊恼，而当她的眼神不经意的瞥向角落时，却发现昏暗处上楼的背影顿了一下。她不想去猜那位寂寞的身影是谁，或者去想象他的脸上该如何憔悴，因为这让她倍感似曾相识。已故的夫人也曾是这样隐忍不语，也只是偶尔会在天气稍暖和的时刻随仆人到处转转，然后继续遵循她Omega的天性：

 

归属他，屈服他，无条件的服从他。

 

她只在白天捕捉过那“愤世嫉俗”的眼神，像是摆脱束缚扑向自己最喜爱的事物时的自由与不羁。便是那双湛蓝的眼睛在听到“Charles Lehnsherr”情不自禁的微笑和忠诚的仰望他的丈夫时满足的神情。那一刻Emma看到了摆脱缰绳而腾空飞向浩瀚大海的海鸥，看到了荒漠中渴望出现的一汪喷涌出清澈的甘泉。他又像是此刻站在自己眼前，向Emma传达属于自己的天性：

 

成为他，尊敬他，无条件的爱着他。

 

 

 

 

Charles走到二楼，发现Pietro紧攥着衣角嵌在墙角。他眼角噙着泪水，嘴巴抽动着想要掩盖抽泣声。他慌忙上前并温柔在他身前蹲下，并安抚着隐忍哭泣的孩子。Charles身后的烛火将墙壁上的壁画照亮，雕刻花纹便在暖光中像融化的黄金倾泻下来，在深棕的橡木地板间凝固。

 

“Wanda……去了小屋子……”

 

他打着哭嗝断断续续的说着，并指着走廊尽头黑暗的拐角处。Charles知道这意味着什么，这意味着Wanda显然对今天的婚礼已经伤心透顶，她仅有的一丝安慰便是不顾父亲的责骂与惩罚闯入禁区。好在Erik仍在楼下应付他的表妹，想到这里Charles鼻子一酸，赶紧拉起Pietro向那个隐蔽世间的黑屋走去。

 

Pietro在黑暗的门口前显然退缩了，即使是控制不住的泪水他也只能用手努力的抹去而闭紧嘴巴。Charles小心翼翼的踏进去，他手中的烛火照亮了这个逼仄而破败的房间。

 

 

四周望去，在仅有的一扇小窗下投射进来的月光泛着常年不清理的灰尘尘埃，堆积的书本散发着陈旧而闷人的油墨味。角落里扯出的蜘蛛网在月光下泛着银光，根根丝线在黑暗与灯火的交错处纵横，蜘蛛伸着柔软的触角爬过已故夫人的画像，绒毛也沾染了腾写的着花体英文的泛黄书信。而在这看似杂乱无章的房间里，一张破旧的小床藏在书堆之间。Wanda瘦弱的身躯紧紧蜷缩在星光沐浴的光亮处，她额间的碎发被干涩的泪水沾湿紧紧贴在她的额头上，仍有大滴泪珠滚落在柔软的被窝里。

 

“Wanda……”

 

Charles轻声呼唤她，他知道她并未睡着，只是在等待她心中渴望的人来呼唤她，虽然她渴望见到的人已经深埋在林间永久的沉睡了。所以Wanda睁开朦胧的泪眼看到Charles时，她心中的悲痛顿时间满腔涌来，但也只是起身颤抖的询问：

 

“您为什么要与我父亲结婚呢？”

 

她明白Charles值得赞赏的一点，就是至少他不会为封建教条所桎梏，尤其在听闻他身为未婚的Omega成为律师后也会对他刮目相看。所以她认为这样一位难得的不羁灵魂不会屈从服软，也不会接受那些贵族人们的安排与默许。他绅士且温柔，有着如光明一般的宽容与坚强，更有着如刀刃一般的固执和坚韧。可他现在已经代替了Madga原来的位置，变得像她母亲一样顺从。

 

那双蓝眼睛短暂的瞥向远处，陷入了沉静的思考，又缓缓吐出这辈子都无法忘怀的话语。

 

“我爱你的父亲。”

 

Charles欲要上前拉住她的手，但却被退缩着拒绝了。

 

 

 

“Pietro！Wanda！快来看看Moria……”

 

而这时，上楼的脚步越发急促起来，随之而来的是Erik难以掩盖的喜悦笑声。Pietro顿时间脚步有些慌乱，他渴求的望向愣坐在那里的Charles寻求帮助，然而这猝不及防的突袭让这三个人全部被Erik逮了个正着。

 

 

Erik看着走廊尽头的房间外发出微弱的光芒，他脸上的堆积的笑容顷刻间消散。Pietro被Charles牵着缓缓走了出来，跟在他们身后的还有Wanda。他们低垂着愧疚的眼神，不敢望向随时发作的庄园主。Erik的呼吸更加凝重，怒火让他本身端庄的形象有些改变。他疾步走上去，略过了Charles，而是强硬的拽住自己的女儿，任凭她哭泣的挣扎。

 

“为什么又来这儿！”

 

“是Charles！是他！”

 

Wanda下意识的恐惧让她说了谎，Erik又将带有怒意的眼神转向Charles。然而Charles却是平静的将Erik攥得Wanda生疼的手臂拽了出来，说道：“Wanda。”

 

Pietro开始哭闹起来，被Erik一声低吼暂且忍住。Wanda挣脱开Charles的庇护，将有些窘迫的神情躲藏进黑暗的角落，而Erik却仍是不肯罢休的训斥：“Charles是你的母亲，Wanda！”

 

“他不是我的妈妈！”Wanda喊叫着。

 

“Wanda！”Erik又喊道。

 

“毕竟这话连你自己都不信！！”

 

Wanda哭喊着跑回了自己的房间，并重重的锁上了门。独留Erik和其余两个人站在那里。融化的蜡油滴落在光洁的地板上，像是有人在为方才的冲突流泪。沉重的呼吸声躲在灰蒙不清的阴暗里在他们彼此之间回响，长久的静默也带来某一方哽咽声响。

 

Charles一手紧紧地搂住Pietro，为Wanda的怒吼而吞咽着流出的泪水。他当然痛苦，他非常想即刻拽着Erik的衣领质问他为何在新婚之夜与他的表妹耳语厮磨，也非常想砸烂这个时刻警示他象征怀念与悲痛的前妻遗物的房间，更想要在他们初见的夜晚与他沉醉亲吻。他在心中痛哭嘶吼了多少遍，在独处的房间里挣扎折磨了多少次。他何尝不在沉默，又何尝不在爆发。

 

那么你Erik Lehnsherr为什么要与我结婚呢？

 

而我Charles Xavier却要归属你，屈服你，无条件的服从你。

 

只是因为我爱你的父亲，真切的爱着Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

 

 

 

寒冬的降临让桑菲尔德再次陷入了阴冷与孤寂中。大雪之后，万籁俱寂。Erik养的野鹿抖动着贫瘠的皮毛在白雪皑皑中游走，拖着伤腿在冰霜中奄奄一息。积雪处埋葬着冻死的飞鸟，冷硬的翅膀在它临死前骄傲的绽放，而残酷的冷风将冰锥深深刺入单薄的皮肉里，鲜红的血液在阳光下化作凝固的血柱。清冷的阳光下未能给人带来真切的问候，任凭寒风刺骨将飞雪席卷整座庄园，让自然万物化作枯枝败叶，与终年孤冷的冰雪融到百年孤独中。

 

冰雪吞噬了所有亮丽的色彩，将它的寂寥与冷漠覆盖在人们本就惆怅的心上，桑菲尔德再一次陷入他们庄园主几月不归的沉默中。窗前飞扬的风雪倾洒它的无奈和悲痛，化作洁白的雪野，成为冰冷的冰刺。偶尔有人呼着热气清扫门前的积雪，发出窸窣声响。而后的暴风雪又无奈将人驱赶回空荡凝重的屋子里，听闻炭火发出噼里啪啦的哀叹。

 

 

 

Charles又一次因大门的响动而凑到窗前遥望，而后不出意外的垂下头悻悻离开。他的房间因为仆人的悉心照料而格外暖和，Emma偶尔也会在闲暇时间来看望Charles，但她离去后Charles又会沉浸在孤独的守望中。

 

满窗的霜花阻挡了Charles的视线，他便会凑到窗前用自己温热的手去抹开，寻找着单调白色中一抹显眼的踪影。他今日已经将自己随身带来的书籍又翻阅了第二遍，索然无味的靠在白茫茫的窗前孤独的祈求。他记得Erik临走前天气还没变得如此寒冷，所以他替Erik收拾东西搬上马车时不用戴着手套，可以在短暂的双手触碰时感受他的温暖。

 

“我很抱歉，Lehnsherr先生。”

 

“我并不希望你为犯错误而只是一味的道歉。”

 

他抽着水烟，眼睛没有落到Charles诚恳的眼神上。他将大衣紧了紧，且摆头小声叮嘱好仆人后便催促着马车离开了。直到马车奔向了不可远望的距离，Charles仍痴痴的望着远处，即使那个男人不会为他回一次头作一声温柔的告别。

 

而这就是他的丈夫。

 

 

“Erik永远在忙，仿佛没有人能让他记挂自己的庄园。”Emma这样安慰他。

 

Erik在躲避自己的家庭。

 

 

 

 

他决定到镇子上走走，上一次来这还是他的婚礼。

 

空气中有些凌冽的寒风让他紧锁着缓步前进，人们为平坦的道路扫去了积雪。正午的阳光夺目而闪耀，将混杂着泥土的冰雪融化。他路过一旁堆着雪人的园子门外，窗户里的孩子们绽放着最淳朴的笑容，阳台上摆着带有露珠的花朵，在主人的照料下它仍在寒冷的冬天开放。而那位女主人留着熟悉的金黄长发，像是随着曲调拍着手掌，眼神中充满了对孩子们的溺爱。

 

是Raven。

 

“我已经搬到这里来了，所以这就是为什么是Hank主持你的婚礼。”

 

 

年轻漂亮的Raven围在一群小孩子们间，在一间干净简洁的房间里教他们写字。她辞去了Charles宅园里家庭教师的工作，而是随她的丈夫来到镇子上并谋得一份教那些不能够受教育的孩子们学习的工作。那些下层Omega母亲格外友善，会在清晨路过过她的房间送上一束花朵。逐渐熟络的人们也会时不时的去拜访Hank夫妇，所以他们会在孩子们的簇拥下唱着歌谣直到深夜。

 

“我没来得及跟你打招呼，因为Erik Lehnsherr先生……”她有些局促地为他拉开一张椅子。

 

“他不准许是吗？”

 

Raven诚恳的点了头。又抬头看着那位苦笑的Omega，想要说出什么安慰的话，又堵在嘴唇间吐不出来。但从他有些疲惫的眼神看来，Charles有些难过。

 

像这冬天一样难过。

 

“Raven，我刚刚发现Hank他的……”

 

一声低沉闯入了这个尴尬的房间，两人向着来源望去，看着愣站在那里的Logan。

 

“Charles，我的哥哥。”

 

“我当然认识他，Erik Lehnsherr的夫人。”Logan友好的鞠躬行礼。

 

“不必这么客气，Ah……”

 

“Logan，一个工匠。”他回应了Charles友好的伸手，并紧紧握住。

 

但他眼神中有着不像已婚人士的喜悦，反倒是寂寥与郁闷。Logan隐约感觉到这位美丽的Omega可能备受冷落，毕竟一个有自知之明的Alpha是不会允许自己的Omega这样到处乱窜的。

 

“您和Lehnsherr先生很亲近？”他笑着。

 

Logan更加确凿了，他们生疏到不叫对方的名字。

 

“他经常来镇上的酒厅鬼混，一来二去我们就熟了。”

 

“现在也是？”Raven有些不满。

 

“他不出远门的话……”Logan轻咳了一声，他得关照这位Omega的心情。

 

“Charles，你和他结婚不到三……”Raven将双手抱在胸前，斜睨着她的哥哥。

 

“Raven，请不要在外人面前谈论我的家事。”Charles阻止了她。

 

 

Raven无比信任的望着Charles，他的眼神透着无可比拟的坚定。Raven此刻明白，他信任他的丈夫，无条件的信任即使是新婚不久也要忍受丈夫弃之离去，即使是珍藏前妻的遗物的丈夫也还要细心为他打扫，即使是空守毫无回音的信件也要安抚别人说自己丈夫忙碌。

 

Raven曾说，别人无法改变他。

 

可爱让他改变，让他变得愚蠢。

 

 

“我很抱歉打扰你，但我的炭火不够了。”

 

“您稍等，夫人。”

 

 

现在的他只能躲在寂冷的寒夜里，任凭炭火消逝殆尽般漫长的瘫坐在那张昂贵的沙发里。他甚至没有权利去Erik的房间找一件残留他Alpha信息素的衣物与他共眠，也没有权利骑着马匹冲到繁华的酒席上寻找他渴望已久的身影。短暂的寒冷啃食着他瘦弱的皮肉，散落在身旁的睡袍轻抚他孤独的背影。Charles触碰自己的嘴唇，那是几个月前Erik与他最为亲密的接触，像是含在口中的樱桃被他一点点咀嚼殆尽。

 

他的眼睛无神的望向寒冷的冬夜，只能靠着脸颊上仍温热的泪痕温暖因寒冷而颤抖的身躯和心灵。

 

 

直到炭火点燃充盈在房间里，温暖重新拥入他的怀抱。Charles才深觉自己陷入了冬日里稍纵即逝的奢侈薄暮中。

 

 

他还要等多久。

 

他还需要多少次这样的等待，等待着他的庄园主有日能够真正地，

 

成为他，尊敬他，无条件的爱着他。

 

TBC

 

我这样写是想借Wanda这个角色去让查查鼓励认清自己。Wanda敬佩查查独立，所以会质疑查查为何心甘情愿嫁给她爸。Wanda会在后期成为查查间接的领路人，至少让查查不再会因封建窝在心里，反而真正的做出行动。

老万不渣且对婚姻伴侣绝对忠诚，他不会出去乱搞的你们放心！毕竟他是我深爱的罗切斯特先生:)

老万啃瓜子怎么想都很好笑啊，毕竟法鲨那么接地气坐在地上嗑也可以啊


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

 

温柔的瓢虫爬上我的鞋子，  
像花粉粒，我任由它们在我脚上移动。  
我清洗云母石上的一个小点，  
手指滑进字母的刻线中，  
首批苔藓已经长出，  
像黄昏的星星。

————《一周年》

 

 

冬日的清晨显得格外晦暗，冷凝的冰霜滴滴跌落向奔跑的人脸上，像针刺一般疼痛。他举着灯火，在空寂的雪野上迈着迟缓的步伐，喘气声因寒冷而发出可怜的颤抖。可心中总有让他牵动走下去的执念，在他几乎绝望的挣扎中踟蹰前进，像是踏过雪峰那样艰难。漆黑的幕布遮盖了他迷蒙的视野，晦涩的灯火在雪水的扑打下变得忽明忽暗，宛如飞蛾扑火的瞬间静待死亡。

 

 

“Charles！Charles Lehnsherr！ ”

 

他嘶哑的喊声在空旷的庄园外回荡，寂静的山林里有野鸟回应着，而后又被突如其来的风雪吞噬淹没。庄园里有仆人闻声将那个几乎要倒在雪地冻死的男人勉强的扶进了温暖的屋子，而迎接他的正是端正的站在门外焦急的Charles。

 

“Logan，你为什么……突然要来？”

 

Charles关切的为他破旧的衣服上拂去冰雪，并招呼仆人为他披上他方才怀中的毛毯。等到Logan那冻僵的嘴唇开始微微颤动，Charles才能从他支吾不清的口中探寻他冒着风雪赶来桑菲尔德原因。

 

Raven租住Logan的房子帮那些下层Omega受教育是违法的事情，所以他们一直在镇子里都是小心翼翼借着福利院的名号而开办。不知哪名贵族察觉到了这件事，并带人状告了法庭。于是他的房子还未被法院审判就莫名扣押，现在他只能委屈在Raven夫妇的房间暂住。

 

“Raven说你是名律师，所以叫我来找你。我很抱歉，我不是故意来给你添麻烦。但我和Raven都为孩子们着急，他们现在正遭受着那些贵族的嘲弄，他们在法律上的确不配受教育，但也不能够接受慈善援助吗？”

 

“你们撒了谎，你们不是一直在教孩子们读书吗？”

 

“是的……我们一直都是说慈善援助，但我们也没有触碰法律所说的具体关于受教育的书本内容。Raven说我们有足够的证据让这个‘福利院’开办下去，但是那些贵族并不领情。”

 

“甚至都没等到法院开庭？”

 

“没有，房子被扣押，还要交一大笔莫名其妙的赔款。而那些账目却没有算在身为户主的我Alpha身上，而是Raven这位贫苦的Omega。”

 

Charles顿时间怅然失落，他忽然想起曾经他作为Xavier家族唯一的Omega被嘲弄当上律师的回忆。那时候他意气风发，满是怀着用法律来为Omega寻求正义的庇护和温暖的港湾而在官场上游走。他天真地以为法律能减轻他们本就低劣等级的痛苦，也曾怀着满腔热血积极投身于Omega平权运动的维法工作。但法律毕竟是人定的，那么一定的歧视和威胁也是必然存在的。所以这点阴暗逐渐被身为贵族的Charles挖掘出来，才发现他所窥探出的法律阴暗不止脚下一点。

 

律师成了贵族们争权夺势而满载在金钱贿赂的公文，在他们伪君子的脸上平淡的说出某一方心满意足的答案，然后将惩罚与罪孽判给无辜苦难的人民。而当他坐在看似庄严肃穆的法庭上时，听着白发苍苍的法官敲下那虚伪但响彻悲哀的锤音时，他又何处不在彷徨作为一个Omega他是否无法得到救赎？

这个问题在他心中沉积了多年，也得不到他自身的回应。

 

“我帮你们要回房子。”

 

他总得为自己寻找答案，可能这有点漫长。

 

“但这得合法。”

 

随后他起身收拾着书本，朝着舒缓一口气的Logan嘱咐道。

 

“Yes，Lehnsherr夫人。”

 

 

 

 

 

“Charles！我的天……我很抱歉，我非常抱歉……”

 

Raven看着Charles从马车上下来，而他身后的Logan替他搬着行李。她已经哭肿的双眼再次沾染上泪水，于是伸手扑向亲爱的哥哥，并将呜咽声埋在Charles温暖的怀抱里。

 

“这不是你的错，Raven。我会一直陪着你的。”

 

Raven闻声抽抽搭搭小声掩泣，她温顺的接受Charles的抚摸，并揽着Charles回到了房间。在Charles来之前，她遵循Charles的意见已经上诉，而且聪明的她在署名时还加上了Charles Lehnsherr的名号。即便是傻子他们也会为这个响亮的姓氏而不得不犹豫，那么只要Charles作为律师出席，并做出一番让人信服的公证，至少他们的房子会回来，而Omega受难的群体也不会在这个镇子上蔓延。Raven在这方面表现出她过于强势的想法，她鼓励Charles在发表的公文里多提关于Omega平权的事宜，字字句句皆在与那些迂腐的贵族针锋相对。

 

他忽然敬佩起Raven一直沉默寡言的丈夫Hank。虽然在他的印象中Hank一直是位含蓄且认真工作的牧师。就像墙角不惹人注目的野草，即便是被人蹂躏他也笑然接受。但即使如此他也是接受过Alpha至上的洗脑教育，而且这个时代充斥着Alpha高傲且刚烈的气息；但Hank却是温和的、包容的接受自己的妻子无时不刻为自己卑微身份而奋斗，且以无比溺爱的眼神尊敬他的妻子。

 

自从她毅然决然辞去家庭教师的那一刻，她的丈夫也是毫不犹豫的把她接到镇子上生活。那时所表现出的洒脱和直率无不彰显着他对这位Omega崇高的敬意，以及平等的爱。

 

“倒不如说是你启发了我，在你为我出头的那一刻。我就明白我们生而抗争。”

 

以往在盖茨赫德他们会在静谧的深夜促膝长谈，而现在他们挤在Raven生活的破旧房屋里也是如此。他们保持着这种温和而亲密的习惯，像真正的亲人一样互相关爱，在危难时刻紧紧相拥。Raven在道完晚安临走前留下这一句意味深长的话，她拉长的影子在灯火的照耀下变得伟岸而强大，像是宽厚的肩膀拥抱了脆弱的Charles。

 

“晚安。”

 

木门被轻声合上，拥挤的房间里再次陷入长久的静默中。天窗外闪耀的群星落在Charles明媚的双眼中，冬日的夜空变得浩瀚而纯净，所以它们会如大海一样一览无遗。Charles侧头望去，窗上的积雪正在融化，晶莹剔透的雪水流淌在灰蒙的玻璃上，在凄静的月色下碎裂，融进无声的泥土里。随着夜色渐浓，水流声响越积越多，像是庄园里那条熟悉的小溪流淌在他的耳畔，而那个熟悉的身影摘下骑马的皮手套，在翠绿的草丛间清洗着手臂，在潺潺乐音的轻抚下，他的胡须沾染着几滴亮光。他没有回头，连同他挺拔的骏马身影一同逐渐消失在灿烂的黄昏中。

 

 

 

“Lehnsherr先生，我不知道该不该现在打扰您。”

 

一位别家族的老管家带着苦涩的笑容望向正端坐在椅子上为一袭文稿发愁的Erik，他嘴边的水烟萦绕着呛人的烟雾，将他紧皱眉头而淡漠的脸容躲在迷蒙中。他头也不抬，只是迟钝的接过老管家手中的公文。其实他对这些繁荣复杂而且冠冕堂皇的官话实在是不感兴趣，所以他有些漠然地摩挲着整洁庄重的纸张，不过一个相对漂亮的签名让他顿时间停住了相对轻浮的眼神。

 

Charles Lehnsherr。

 

 

 

 

“这个镇子上所有的公民皆可作为证人，况且他们也一直得到了镇政府的资助。”

 

“一位Omega？”

 

“一位曾在盖茨赫德当过家庭教师的Omega，我想她有足够的身份去承担这份信任，而非她的性别。”

 

Charles自然是料到了那个不屑一顾的贵族会这样嘲弄他们，毕竟他们在刚进入法庭时他也不可思议的感叹身为Alpha还要站在他们一边的Logan，当然也得到了后者有些情绪失控的斥责。

 

这让他仿佛又回到了在法庭上沉默不言的日子，让他作呕。

 

“我希望在座的各位绅士能够专注这份案子，而非带着歧视的眼神去欺负一个生活贫困的Omega。当然我比较遗憾的是你们显然对这件案子胜算全无，所以也只能拖出性别法案来浪费时间，这对大家都是种奢侈。”

 

Charles大概是唯一一次能够站在法庭上说话，虽然这些铿锵有力的字句大多都是Raven帮他填补的，但真要是让他站在这样隆重的场面去吐露关于自己对于这些无奈隐忍的看法，他恐怕不能做到。

 

而现在他能够站起来，至少因为尊敬他的人坐在他身边。

 

 

法庭判决的锤子无奈落下，那些嚣张的贵族显然有些垂头丧气，观众席上发出令人振奋的欢呼声。但那些贵族们看待Lehnsherr夫人的眼神有了些许变化，至少不会再如开庭那样放肆。Charles希望这将不会是他的心理作用，而是他能够情真意切的感受到这些。

 

 

 

 

“恕我冒昧，Lehnsherr夫人。尊敬的Lehnsherr先生知不知道您出庭的事情？”

 

在人群散场的时候，一位友好的贵族先生上前关切地问候。他的关心显然非常有用，这让Charles恍然意识到有些诡异的事情发生了。平常他跑到镇子上外出也只是抱着游玩的心态而又匆匆归来，但这次公事公办的出庭公文必然会公布到Erik Lehnsherr先生那里发出通知。

 

Raven听闻后望着Charles呆滞在那里而诧异的脸，识趣的催促Charles乘上一匹快马奔回桑菲尔德，而早在他开庭的上午时刻Erik就已经赶回了家中。

 

Erik几乎抛下了所有的琐事，只身乘马车返回了桑菲尔德。他在接到通知的那一刻顿时将纸张撕得粉碎，他的暴怒让身旁的老管家自知身退的为他让路，恭迎着他们的Erik Lehnsherr 先生返回他的庄园。Emma有一句没说中，她说“没有人能让他记挂自己的庄园”，但Charles显然做出了一个惊人的举动让她惊叹。

 

没有人能违背Erik的意愿，没有Omega能违背他Alpha的意愿。

 

 

 

Charles赶到庄园已是深夜，守夜的仆人恭敬地为他拉开大门。他摘下了覆满雪花的兜帽大衣，瑟缩着向壁炉旁靠近。他的身躯正在颤抖，可他究竟是因为寂静的寒夜还是害怕Erik的愤怒。他下意识地往宽广的大厅望去，已被仆人打扫过的木板反射着烟火通红的光芒，像是炭火里游走的火舌一样若隐若现。虽然温暖很快驱走了寒意，但他如坐针毡，因为这华丽的大厅里空无一人。

 

他总以为他们会相安无事，但恰恰相反他总是触及Erik的红线。无论是孩子，还是他们瘠薄的爱情。

 

长久的等待让Charles以为庄园主兴许因为白天的劳累而过早地睡下，于是他将这份焦灼推到明天。等他抚摸着光滑的楼梯扶手而垂头缓步踏上台阶时，已近二楼的拐角闪着有些耀眼的光芒，而他梦里从出现过的手臂此刻在昏暗中再一次真实的浮现在眼前，而Charles像极了在梦中惊醒而变得不知所措的孩童。

 

Charles惊恐地抬头，他下意识地怯懦的眼神对上了对方强势而逼迫的冷硬。他的庄园主强烈而凶猛的Alpha信息素无时不刻不在侵占他，像是扼住他的喉咙逼迫他屈服。他慌忙绕开这个既让他思念而又恐惧的身影，暂且躲避那让他下意识哀求的恶魔。

 

而那头随时爆发的猛兽像是在嘶吼前做最后的冷静，他强硬地拽住Charles瘦弱的臂膀，并在他脸前低声怒道：“我警告你，Charles。我略施手段就足以让你屈服。”

 

Charles的呼吸声因他的沉吟而变得战栗起来，他低垂着双眼，感受着Erik灼热的气息扑打在他脸上。然而这些看似暧昧的举动却不是陷在情欲之中甜蜜，而是恐吓与罪恶相纠缠之间的恶劣驯服手段。

 

“我让您害怕了吗，Lehnsherr 先生。”

 

他睁开那双看似纯真无良的蓝眼睛，让Erik产生一丝错愕地愧意。但这份错意稍纵即逝，让他整日烦躁的愤怒又再次倾涌而来。

 

“我尊重你的自由，但并不意味着你可以肆意妄为。”

 

“那是我的职责，Lehnsherr 先生！”

 

“你是我的Omega！这是首要前提！至少作为律师你更要清楚这条法律！”

 

“那这真是我成为律师以来最想抹除的法则，因为我要像Magda Lehnsherr这样顺从你。”

 

Charles哑声笑着，他推开Erik的束缚，拖着有些疲惫的身躯准备回到自己的房间。Erik在那里低头沉思着，Charles不必去琢磨他是否在咀嚼自己的话意，毕竟Erik仍是那样固执，也仍是那样冷漠。

 

“Charles……”

 

他在身后低声喊着。

 

“Charles！”

 

他这次足以显示他有些烦闷的耐性，因为他疾步追上来拉住了欲要躲进房屋里的Charles。而两个人彼此沉默着，Charles甚至错觉的以为自己看到了Erik有些妥协的一面，他的眼神像是愧疚地在向他道歉。

 

“Charles，你还太年轻。我理解你，你只不过是……你只不过仍沉睡在你美好的幻想里，但你也要面临遇到河流中尖锐碎石的碰撞而变得粉身碎骨，你明白吗？”

 

Charles有些无奈地看着他这样苍白无力的解释，他竟认为他还不够难堪。毕竟他这样孤独的索取Erik遥不可及的爱是那么卑微而弱小，因为他是Erik口中任他屈服顺从的Omega。而一点点独立的个性也被他当做婚姻哄骗的嘴边玩笑，然后乖顺的享受他口头上所谓“尊重你的自由。”

 

“可我已经粉身碎骨了。”

 

Charles喑哑的声音微弱而平白的在他耳旁回应着。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【06】

 

凉爽的夏夜。  
窗户开敞。  
灯亮着。  
水果在碗中。  
你的头在我的肩上。  
一天中这些最愉悦的时刻。

———《一天中最好的晨光》

 

 

他推开房间门，一袭冷风灌进他的颈后，冰凉的墙壁舒展着它那张惨白凄冷的面容，连同面无表情的壁画也如这冬日般消寂。封闭的窗户被屋外狂啸的冷风敲打，发出阵阵让人胆寒的喑哑声。漆木红的桌椅上摆着空荡荡的花瓶，远处朦胧的雪花仿佛穿透凝结的玻璃，轻柔的融入在冰冷的瓷器里，化作让人怜悯的泪水。

 

他略显凌乱的棕栗发丝有些缠在他干渴的嘴唇间，吞咽口水的吃力显示出他承受着来自喉咙间宛如刀刃剐蹭的痛楚。丝质睡袍松松垮垮地披在他身上，他迟缓的步伐已经不顾及这些昂贵的衣料如何在布有灰尘的地板上磨蹭。他仿佛挣扎在病痛的折磨中，像是蚀骨的虫害啃咬着他略微发烫的皮肤，抽走他一丝一毫仅存的力气，让他的眼睛氤氲着湿润的水汽。

 

Charles估计自己一定是连夜奔来而受了风寒，他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，决定下楼寻求仆人们的帮助。这长久淡漠的相处竟让他下意识不是寻找自己的丈夫，而是去寻找窝在那群堆坐在炉火旁谈笑的仆人们。抱病的身躯使他的信息素不受控制的比以往更加强烈，像是跌损的香水瓶弥漫开整个屋子。他匆匆赶下楼，加了件衣服使自己的信息素不会在人群中过分张扬，毕竟这对一个没有被标记的Omega是件极危险的事情。即使他是庄园主的合法夫人，但只要Alpha的本能激发，那么无人能够抵抗自己天性使然。

 

他们仍然是群野生动物，即使是如何衣着鲜丽怎样精明掩盖，他们仍有着天生的原始野性。

 

“Charles，早安，”

 

“早安，Pietro。”

 

他闪躲的眼神吸引了Pietro的注意，于是那原本安分坐在椅子上读童话书的男孩子又一次跟在Charles身后。等他悄悄凑近的时候，Pietro的鼻子捕捉到了他所期望的东西。。

 

他忽然发现Charles身边萦绕着让人惬意而又依赖的味道，这让他想起了一个身为母亲所带给他的柔和与温暖。他像是在寒冷的冬日里寻找到了不必躲藏和畏缩的不冻港，在那平静的湖面上独自一人躺在船上，静静地随水流而向阳光漂去。

 

“Charles……”

 

Pietro一把从身后抱住了他，并抬头甜甜的笑着。Charles战栗的身躯几乎是下意识地想要躲开，但看到Pietro有些无辜的眼神他还是忍住了。只是他抬起乏力的手推开了Pietro，随着仆人赶到另一房间取药。而Pietro却拉住他的手踮起脚尖凑到他耳边轻声说话：

 

“我昨晚听到你跟我父亲吵架了。”

 

Charles听得耳垂泛红，他有些窘迫地舔舔干裂的嘴唇，将无处可放的眼神撇到别处。而Pietro却误以为Charles仍在赌气，虽然他的确有那么点因素存在。于是他十分好心地揉揉Charles的乱发，安慰他：“我帮你劝劝他，让他不要弄哭你了。”

 

“我没有哭，Pietro。我们只是……有点不一致而已。”

 

他可能无法做到在孩子面前发泄坏情绪，也不能够做到在他的孩子面前诉苦他们的父亲是多么可怕的恶魔。正如那些仆人所期望的，他希望能够不至于让这个庄园再次陷入冷凝，也不希望他再去掺和原本就尴尬的Erik和孩子们的关系。Charles在这一点是十分留情的，虽然Erik丝毫不顾及与他之间的相处，反倒是让昨晚矛盾更加激化，而自己也愚蠢的想要跟这个固执的Alpha索要“人权”。

 

可他又庆幸，Pietro这个如天使般可爱的孩子没有将他视为异类，他最先接受了Charles，也最喜欢和Charles腻在一起。有时他们在庄园里的林地散步，路过的行人也会不经意的向Charles由衷的赞美他的儿子多么俊俏可爱。所以桑菲尔德仍带给他的一丝希冀，便是这两个孩子。

 

“可我几乎没见你们说过话，又是如何吵得起架呢。”

 

他又跟着Charles忙碌的身影小声絮叨着，Charles牵着嘶哑的喉咙低声笑着，而他的笑声又沉积着一丝无奈。在旁的仆人瞥了一眼他们瘦弱且疲态尽显的夫人，他正因为Pietro的疑问而展现最自然的笑容。她小声叹了口气，如同炉火旁发出不被人察觉的火星。

 

这大概算是最为酸楚的苦中作乐吧。

 

Charles牵着Pietro回到了客厅，扯着轻微而又略显病态的鼻音嘱咐一些琐事。于是他回身上楼准备休息，却发现大门外已经穿戴整齐的Erik正在等马夫将马车引来。

 

他永远在别人看来是如此受人敬仰，而且自身所带有的压迫与征服又让人畏惧。Charles曾幻想过他那张冷峻的脸庞上能否在他们请到画师为他们作画的时候能够多一点温暖的笑容，或者他的语调不再生硬冷淡，也让他对Erik的心思不再矛盾为此纠缠。

 

Erik回身注意到了他，不可思议地，他抛下身边的仆人径直朝他走过来。

 

Charles既兴奋又恐惧，他回想着昨晚Erik将他堵在楼梯里盛气凌人的样子，像是回忆自己在被一点点蚕食的痛苦。于是他下意识的往后迈出台阶，这让走在半途的Erik意识到Charles害怕了。Erik明理地停住脚步，但这个距离足以捕捉到Charles散发的信息素。

 

像雨后浸透的郁金香，像泡在浓郁红茶里的冰糖。它像是一缕轻柔的丝绸轻抚过Erik局促而慌张的心灵，来自遥远春日清晨的万张金光，将他沐浴其中，让他无法自拔。Erik此时紧皱的眉头微微舒展，浸湿冷汗的领巾被凉意渗透，他看到对方有些疲软的眼睛正惶恐的眨动着，以此拂去寒冬的冷气，换来傍晚和煦的暮光。

 

“你病了？”

 

“是的，Lensherr先生。”

 

他突然走上前来，确认事实后地慌张让Charles有些感怀。Erik那独具吸引力的Alpha气息温和的与他交缠起来，Charles顿时有些呼吸急促，他害怕自己真的要昏倒在这狭窄的地方了。他终于明白Erik的表妹为何如此依赖Erik，大概也能够感受到Erik那不经意间所散发出的温和，不似昨晚的强烈，反倒有些青涩。

 

“Charles。”

 

Erik低头看他，他们的距离更加逼紧。他独有低沉而沙哑的嗓音在Charles耳边吐息着，Charles抬眸对上他有些愧意的眼神，细微的喘息在两个彼此贴近的身躯间交替。这让今天的冬日早晨没显得那么冷清，倒显得他们过于暧昧和亲密。

 

Charles有些畏怯地迅速低下头去，但这个举动很快让他毛绒的头发与Erik的下巴相触碰。Erik顺势微闭着眼吻了吻他的发丝，随即转身朝着他正恭敬笑着的马夫走去。这个举动来也匆匆，去也匆匆。来不及反应的Charles抬起头，直听着马夫的赶马声和马车的响动而逐渐远去，他才明白Erik已经离开了。

 

他是在道歉。

 

Charles舔舐着干裂的嘴唇，在旁人看来仿佛意犹未尽而缓步登上了楼梯。仆人们中有些欣慰的微笑着，他们大概终于盼到了庄园主那份不曾让人察觉的温柔的一面，虽然他们并不知道那是在他们大吵之后互相的道歉。可Charles明白，Erik会与他道歉，大概也是顾念彼时结婚伴侣关系，更何况他常年的缺席一直让他本人有些愧疚。即使是这样，也丝毫掩盖不了他们已经裂开的缝隙，而总有一天，这个缺口即使是想靠诸如此类的沉默处理也是无法弥补的。

 

他躺在宽大的床上，望着那瓶空荡的花瓶陷入了沉思。

 

 

 

 

 

“你来镇子上也就罢了，你还来喝酒？”

 

“我不知道，我一直高烧不退。药物救急根本没用，也许酒精能让我安定些。”

 

Logan被Charles拖拽着去了酒厅，而他也一直不知道作为时常在宴会上交际往来的贵族Charles Xavier这么能喝，显然他本就微红的脸庞更是因为酒精的作用更加滚烫了。Logan考虑到这位未被标记的Omega的安全，还是拖着他瘫软的身躯离开了这个充斥着猛烈Alpha气息的酒厅，虽然临走时那些Alpha显然被这个毫不顾忌释放信息素的Omega深深吸引了。他们的眼神中透露着本能的贪婪和妄图侵犯标记这个Omega的欲望，甚至有些不安分的Alpha已经上前阻碍Logan离开的脚步了。

 

最后还是气急败坏的Raven匆匆赶来朝那些人们怒吼了几声，他们才肯乖乖的坐回原位，痴望着Charles被人扶走。Charles没有醉到说胡话的地步，相反，他非常清醒。只是他被酒精浸润而略显迷离的双眼让他看起来宛如一个醉汉，这让Raven在路边劈头盖脸的骂了一顿。

 

Charles的气味没有消退，反而更加浓烈。站在一旁的Logan听着训斥有些疑惑，于是他上前暂且止住了仍喋喋不休的Raven。

 

“你说你从早上就开始发烧？”

 

“对……”

 

“Charles，我能冒昧问一句。你上次发情是什么时候？”

 

这句话让在场的两人不由得胆寒而立，Charles像是突然意识到什么似的突然颤动了一下。他信息素从今早上就开始逐渐强烈，而且身躯涌起一阵阵的疲软和干渴的意识让他错觉的以为是风寒的病状。而他这种状态甚至让冷淡的Erik也变得温和起来，这不是可怕的发情期到来还能是什么。

 

“很久之前了……我当律师以来一直要出席公共场合，所以一直服用长效的抑制药。但结婚后我没再怎么出去过，药也不常吃……”

 

“你还吃长效的抑制药，你是不是想害死你自己？”

 

“Raven，先不要在这里浪费时间。他在我们无论哪一个之间都不安全……先把他送回桑菲尔德，帮他打药。”

 

Logan拦住Raven，他注意到Charles喘息开始有些急促，并发出难耐的呻吟，这根本不是一个风寒所引起的症状，也绝非酒精催发的效果。

 

 

 

 

Charles回到庄园时像是块滚烫的烙铁滚进了被子里，Raven将药嘱咐给一位Omega仆人便匆匆离开了。而Charles此时越来越难受，他烧红的脸庞渗出冷汗，有些难以启齿的呻吟从他喉咙里压抑的泄出。仆人欲要将药递给Charles，但几乎失去理智的Omega开始在柔软的床上挣扎，汗液浸湿的发丝黏在他情欲的脸上，生理泪水随着他不堪的忍耐而流淌。

 

他想掩盖这些羞耻的行迹，而且脑海里回荡着永远是Erik临走时的轻吻，他张着干涸的喉咙，像是在捉摸不透的幻想中渴求那冰凉的唇瓣与自己交缠，他渴望与那双灰绿色的眼睛所散出的目光相触碰，他渴望与他精壮的身体相纠缠，甚至在这个弥漫着发情味道的屋子里被他标记。

 

标记？！他的一丝理智正牵制他有些疯狂的想法。

 

他几乎嘶哑的喉咙吐不出任何清晰的字节，甚至有些歇斯底里的赶走了那个Raven私自吩咐的Omega以及她手中的救命药物。现在没人能够拯救他，楼下随时任何上来的一位Alpha都能够与他彻底标记，他现在正把自己往悬崖一侧推下去。

 

他又像是跌进地狱的炼火里苦受煎熬灼烧，又像是紧贴着冰凉的雪地带给他震颤的寒冷。隐忍的哭泣声在他愈加疯狂的喘息声被逐渐掩盖下去，他的耳畔陷入一面空洞而朦胧的隔绝世界。

 

直到他听到仆人们恭敬地问候声在楼下响起，以及某个沙哑嗓音的急切问候，他才有些不至于昏死过去。他正要张开粘腻的唇瓣询问来者，而回应他的并非清亮的答案，而是紧裹寒意的拥抱。那份寒冷顿时让Charles感知到熟悉的气息，他颤抖的身躯被那宽广的拥抱紧紧拥住，而带着渴念而欲望的泪水再次倾泻下来。他知道他回来了，还是在这该死的时候回来了。

 

他彻底发情了。

 

 

 

 

那一刻他突然攀上对方紧实的身体，并微睁着眼寻求嘴唇的亲吻。等到那浓烈而又强势的唇吻与他纠缠在一起时，Charles终究明白自己在做什么。

 

“不……不……我不行……Lensherr先生。”他摇着头，却感受到那人正轻抚着自己湿漉漉的头发。

 

“你需要我的帮助，Charles。”Erik气息有些紊乱，他急切地啃咬着Charles的脖颈，并在他白皙的皮肤上轻柔的舔舐，又牵引出Charles一阵微弱的呻吟。

 

“我不想沦为生殖工具，Lensherr先生。我不想成为那样顺从屈服的Omega……”

 

“为什么你总是这样执迷不悟！”Erik几乎暴怒的坐起身来，他愤怒地将Charles的手臂束缚在他额头上方，并开始撕扯他的衣服。

 

“没有，我非常爱您……Lensherr先生，我真的非常爱您！可是我总是得不到您的回应，我无法得到你作为一个丈夫对我的爱，更无法得到您与我平等的称谓……”

 

Charles在他愣神的时刻突然挣脱开勒地有些淤青的手臂，并将自己滚烫的身躯扑向他仍带有风雪凉意的胸膛上拦腰抱住他，他的头埋进Erik隆隆心跳温热胸前，并哭泣着磨蹭他须有胡须的下巴。

 

“Charles……”

 

“您即使是让我疯狂也不肯脱离世俗律条吗！您是否真的爱我，您真的爱我吗………”Charles几乎是疯狂地喊着，他怀着怒意啃咬Erik的肩膀，听着对方吃痛的低吼，而后脱力地疲软的靠在被泪水浸湿的肩膀上。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

他缓缓低下头亲吻着Charles挂有泪痕的侧脸，将歉意的话语吞咽在口中，并扳过他的头安抚地吮吻Charles的嘴唇。Charles仰头与他回应着，彼此的气息相互交缠着，粗重的喘息在几乎窒息的亲吻中更加强烈。房间里流淌着混合哭腔的唇吻厮磨，在窗外的空寂的冬夜里，换来静挂明月的残败树梢上一只乌鸦的哀叫。

 

 

墙角的裂缝随冷风延伸开来。

 

TBC

怎么又写成了你爱我我爱你你爱不爱我的狗血套路。

下章正式飙车加开虐。

别问我Logan为什么没有反应，你权当他性冷淡。


	7. Chapter 7

实在找不到原稿了  
走微博链接http://m.weibo.cn/5145626108/4001269138029503?sourceType=sms&from=1067295010&wm=4209_8001


	8. Chapter 8

【08】

他说，我常常不相信这个世界有上帝的存在，可是，如果真的存在这样一个人，我愿意感恩，卑怜了骨血和骄傲，视他为上帝。 

——《十年一品温如言》

 

 

在那场冬雨落幕之后，Erik这才后知后觉，他究竟失去了什么。

 

 

冷涩的冻雨像是囚徒撕扯着无尽的孤独哀声，向冷面无情的玻璃窗狠狠锤击。由于过冷的温度而在这粉身碎骨的洪流中凝固成冰刃，将仍温热的心隔绝人世，蛰伏在极寒冰晶里。他躲在这里沉闷了多少岁月，直至冰冷的窗户上凿嵌了泪痕，直至滚烫的泪水抚过他颤动的心弦。

 

他站在漆黑的屋子里，凝望着窗外遥远桑菲尔德的方向。而那绵延无尽的雪色和零星亮光在阴沉的雨夜里变得暗淡，他无法在这样恶劣的天气寻找他的踪迹。桌前凉透的咖啡倒映着Erik愁郁的脸庞，并随着它主人的动作而轻微的颤动荡漾起一片涟漪。

 

桌上蹂躏过的书信被抛弃在一角，毛躁而简短的字句却像是根根利箭，刺穿了冬雨中原本宁静而平淡的心。木门被狠狠地摔过，在沉重的扣响声中顿时陷入一片死寂。像是时光倒流般，他踏着迟缓的脚步望着头顶冰凉彻骨的雨水渐渐回到了那轻柔飘逸的雪花时刻，然后将他孤寂的身影随着马匹的嘶吼而彻底淹没在永夜风雪中。

 

 

 

 

“是晴天！今天是晴天！”

 

随着孩子稚嫩的欢呼声，正坐在阳台安静看书的Charles还未等他回应就突然遭到了背后的突袭。Pietro抱住他在身后痴痴的笑着，而Charles也只能无奈的揉揉他毛茸茸的乱发，像在安抚一只小狗。而Pietro尝到甜头后更是挪着笨拙的手脚爬到了Charles怀里，然后听到他不满的轻哼而后温柔的拍拍他有些鼓囊小肚皮。

 

“你在老宅子里吃了什么，怎么肥了这么多？”

 

Charles低下头来小声嗔怒道，在Pietro的嬉笑声里像是惩罚他一样的挠痒，最后逼得他更加凑近Charles。他伸着柔嫩的小手揽住Charles的脖子，并乖顺的躺在Charles胸前，贪婪地嗅息着刚刚洗净衣物上皂角香味。

温暖的阳光洒在他们周围，没有冷风侵扰使得冰雪融化后的常青树更加清澈翠绿，花盆里伸出藤蔓的常青藤与雕白栏杆掩映其中，闲置的书本翻页亲吻到了藤蔓的绿枝嫩芽，直至被滴滴答答融化的雪水沾湿晕开才被人拾起。

 

 

 

在Erik蹲下身来虔诚地向自己女儿承诺这将是他最后一次漫长的外出后，Wanda这才抬起她释然的眼神，并接受了父亲的额头吻。而这时身旁的Pietro像是不谙世事地跑过来索要亲吻，颇为惊喜的Erik狠狠地抱起他并咬了一口，惹得Pietro挥着拳头喊着讨厌父亲有些粗糙的温柔。

 

“你不亲妈妈吗？”

 

在Pietro轻揉着通红的脸蛋时，站在远处的Wanda说了一声。而旁边正在为此竟沉浸在欣慰而又慈爱的眼神在听到那句话时突然有些惶恐，而Wanda确实肯定的望着Charles。那并非她的生母，而是自己。有些局促站在那里的Erik望向了脸上顿现尴尬神色的Charles，于是他坚定地向他走过去。

 

他上前一手揽住了Charles的脖子，浓烈的气息顿时间扑面而来，无名指上戒指的也冰凉滑过他震颤的皮肤。Erik没有吻他的额头或是他紧闭的双眼，而是温柔的啄食他的嘴唇。这个短暂的告别吻在Charles主动地躲避中停止了，并没有为此介意的Erik却紧靠着他的额头，低声说着：

 

“等我回来。”

 

那个有些紧张的父亲在孩子们的哄闹声中再一次转身离开了，而微微侧头的Charles这时才肯注视那个一直安静的小女孩。Wanda对他友好的一笑，呈现她最纯粹的信任与天真。这个家庭看似在两个孩子眼中正朝着正确的轨道发展，但只有他们两个人心知肚明，他们过分客套生冷，然而仍要为自己的孩子营造出家庭和睦的表现。

 

Erik怎么会主动吻他，又怎么会喜欢他。他只不过是在向自己的女儿献殷勤而已，Charles你实在太天真了，你难道要为他一点点怜悯的举动就激动的谢天谢地，甚至忘记他是个多么冷酷无情而又暴戾的丈夫。他愁苦的时候总会不经意瞥到自己有些尴尬位置显露出的红印，在刚过发情期的时候他还在为如何在吃饭时能反手藏住脖子后面的吻痕而痛苦不已。

 

他是个封建而又固执的Alpha，也将永远不会给他自由。想到这里，他有些自嘲的笑了笑。

 

“Charles，为什么你总是皱眉？”

 

察觉到异样的Pietro在他怀里扭动着，将沉浸在回忆里的Charles拉回了现实。而Charles也只打掩饰说Pietro太胖压的他肚子痛，然后在两人的笑声中开始在房屋里追逐嬉闹。Charles有些疲惫的身体很快就追不上那样生龙活虎的小孩子了，他无力地躺倒在大厅的沙发里，任凭汗液浸湿他的睫毛他也无力去擦拭了。

 

“Pietro，如果你再这样折腾Charles，他会累死的。”

 

“我们只是在玩！而且Charles也喜欢这样！”

 

Pietro凑到那头也不抬闷在那里看书的姐姐那里以不好的语气回敬他，而小大人Wanda却是伸出一只手硬是拽住Pietro坐在了自己身旁，并以她父亲一样冷淡的语气告诫他：

 

“下次我回来你背不过这段，就等着吧。”

 

学的真像，Charles斜睨着她。

 

而Pietro像是如临大敌一般瞬间乖顺起来，他抬着有些困乏的眼神盯着那厚重书本上密密麻麻的字，还拖着乏味苦涩的语调小声念着，并时不时以求救的眼神望向看好戏的Charles。炉火旁端来了新鲜的水果，Charles却像是没有注意到似的挑选着手里的东西，并有些勉强的叹口气。

 

“Charles，你还好吗？”

 

Wanda听到他的动静，关切的问了句。

 

“我并不喜欢和Pietro玩追逐游戏。”

 

他耸肩答道，语气充满了疲乏而又无力，引得Pietro愤懑的嘟起嘴。

 

 

 

 

他寄出去的信Erik一封没回过，索性就在一个月前便不再寄给他了。之前Erik长久的离开都没能引起Charles心里多大波动，不如说他已经习惯了Erik外出的日子。但这次的离去却让他蚀骨的思念，他总会忍不住跑到Erik曾住过的房间，在他的大床上安静地沉睡。

 

以前在强烈的发情期，他们会在短暂停歇中各处不同的角落，仿佛只有性能让他们亲密的触碰。而他在倦意袭来而瘫软在那张床上时，Erik总能够在他睡意朦胧的时候将他抱起。像是呵护婴孩一样亲吻着他紧缩的眉毛，并将他毛绒的头发埋在自己颈窝里。然后他们彼此依偎相拥，在寒冷的夜晚躲进温热的被子。

 

他总在回忆这些。Charles坐起身来，将自己的脸埋在双手里无尽的哀叹。

 

 

 

 

Charles会在闲暇时坐在宅园里做些笔记，如果赶上暖和的时候那么他赖在外边的时间会多一点。尽管他还是为自己紧裹毛毯的而冷的发抖，但他仍不愿意闷坐在偌大的空宅子里发呆。而当那天Wanda路过他的身旁，却又退回脚步静坐在他身边。Charles抬头望她，却发现她的眼神落在无法捉摸的角落里。而她的瞳孔里也是一片雪白，很难聚焦其中让人留恋的事物。

 

“我埋了那只乌鸦。”Wanda转头对他说道。

 

“你知道我在留意它？”Charles轻笑一声，他原来已经无聊到去观察周遭冻死的鸟。

 

“没有，我是觉得你总是喜欢跑出去。所以我觉得你应该也像这只乌鸦一样安分守在桑菲尔德里。”

 

“Wanda。”他有些不满，看着正Wanda纯真无邪地笑。

 

你到死也要守在桑菲尔德。

 

“我在开玩笑，Charles。没有一只鸟不想拥抱蓝天的。”Wanda翻着她的童话书，并骄傲的举给Charles看。Charles定睛看向描绘精美的飞鸟在一张张纸页上自由翱翔，即使是面临死亡他们也宁肯折损翼膀也要扑向天空，向死而生。

 

“Charles，如果我刚才的话从别人嘴里说出。你是不是还要沉默接受呢？”Wanda上前拉住他的手，蹲下身来倾吐着软软的语调问道。

 

“哪句？”

 

“你要死在桑菲尔德吗？”

 

耳边忽的刮起一阵冷风，将手中的书本狂掀起几页而发出沙沙作响。

 

 

僵硬的尸体挣扎着已经残破的血肉身躯，从深厚的雪被里翻了出来。它迸裂且流淌着撕裂皮肉后血液的鸟喙，惊喜地在重见阳光后发出最清亮的一声啼叫。

 

 

 

 

他决定提笔给Raven写封信，他说他要赞叹一下Erik有个好女儿。或许早熟并不意味着会给他的父母长辈带来交集麻烦，反而能给人守得云开见月明的恍然大悟。在写信的期间有仆人上前关心地问道Charles惨白脸色的状态，以及他总是嗜睡地疲态让人心疼。而Charles确信自己并无大恙后赶走了闲杂人事，他大概要好好重新审视自己现在痛不欲生的样子。

 

他绝不会容忍自己再陷入这场无可救药的泥潭中，因为一错下去他便知道他将永远无法得到自己想要的答案。如果自导自演的爱情戏码让他足以沉湎下去长达荒废年华的下半辈子，他宁愿不要。他曾在律师就职的那一天，在台下那群沉浸在无声嘲笑中的Alpha面前庄重的宣告他现在能做自己想做的事了，是以我的身份，而非我的性别。

 

“别人无法改变你，Charles。”

 

从来没人能改变他，向来自己就是在绊自己。

 

但是爱上别人也不是如何羞耻的事情，他才刚刚二十岁。在旁人看来的确是个血气方刚的年纪，但在Alpha看来是个值得嫁娶谋得利益的手段。不可否认所有见过他的人都夸赞他的面容，他也理应接受这些溢美之词。但世上总有些事情牵绊阻挠他，就是那些蒙蔽金钱利欲的贵族人的眼睛，包括他的父亲。

 

天真的他在与Erik交谈的那一刹那，他也以为他找到了知音，找到了那厌恶庸脂俗粉的人。

 

正如那晚在桑菲尔德他们第一次面对面的交谈，两个人都不可置否地对对方产生了极大兴趣。但直到现在Charles才有些察觉Erik只是一贯的运用他求婚手段，向纯洁无知的小白兔抛出了他最可耻的笑容。他尊敬Emma，至少她不是个愚蠢的女人。

 

信写完了，他揉了揉酸痛的手臂。落地窗外窗帘被他拉开，大片的冷风扑鼻而来。带着酸涩和凝重的气息，他望向那只已经深埋在雪地里僵硬的鸟的尸体附近，弯曲遮挡视野的藤蔓也被他轻手拂开。他坚毅的蓝眼睛里此时透着一股不可阻挡的力量，像是刺破冰雪寂冷氛围的一束阳光。他此刻做出了一项无悔的决定，一个为附他终身信仰而无悔的选择。

 

 

一周后他拖着愈加疲惫的身躯去了镇子上，还在路途中昏死过去。在他醒来时迎面看着Raven正抹着豆大的泪珠趴在他身旁，看到他细微的动静她连忙凑上前去，摸着他日渐消瘦的脸庞恸哭起来。

 

 

 

 

 

“Charles……Charles……”

 

风雪中Erik的马匹受了惊吓，将他摔了下去。而Erik只能接受这满脸冻雨的侵袭，感受着刺痛和冰冷在身心绞痛。他低声念着Charles的名字，拖着疼痛的双腿在深厚的雪地里彳亍前行。他手里紧攥着那张今夜曾在桌子上被揉烂的书信，现在却像是珍宝一样藏在他衣服温热的胸脯里。而无情的风雪将马的呻吟声逐渐与他远去的脚步声隔绝在扑面翻涌而来的白色屏障中，留他一个人跪在雪地里发出近乎嘶哑地哭泣。

 

“Charles……”

 

他埋下头低声哭泣着，不断有冰雪灌进他尚温热的口腔里，随着他冷凝的泪水一同滑落。耳旁凄厉的呼啸声并不同情他虔诚的忏悔，无情的风雪也不理睬他近乎哀求的渴望。

 

 

 

 

“Charles，我很抱歉我们没能陪在你身边……”

 

Raven抱着Charles充满愧意的大声嚎哭，而Hank也只得在一旁为她递过干净的手帕为她擦拭红肿的双眼。此时Charles身旁的医生正与Hank小声交谈着什么，大致是些交代饮食注意事项，于是那医生在Hank有些惊讶的神情中被礼貌地送走了。

 

调养了些时日，Charles终于变得活跃起来。但Raven总是禁止他做些让人匪夷所思的大举动，甚至还把他一向喜欢骑的马牵走送给了Logan。但随着时间流逝，眼看焦灼的日子就要来临，Raven看着与哥哥相处的时间越来越短，她不禁为自己哥哥而担忧起来。

 

“我得给桑菲尔德庄园写封信，毕竟我这样不告而别……哦还得给Lensherr先生写一封。”

 

“你要通知他吗？”Logan在一旁问道。

 

“信寄过去也有些时日了，他不可能那么快回来揍我的。”Charles仍是那样温柔的笑着。

 

 

 

 

他胶着的脚步缠在雪被里无法动弹，冻僵的脸庞也无法容许他做再多胡乱言语。而黑暗而迷蒙的前方已经阻挡了他心中最后的一点希冀。他情愿在这里冻死，也不愿承受内心的痛苦。与他走失的马匹怕是已经摔进了猎人的陷阱，它正在肃杀的冷风中发出嘶嘶痛苦叫声，像是舔舐着Erik心中裂开的伤口。

 

 

 

 

“Charles，我尊重你的一切选择，也无比支持你的一切选择。”

 

停驻的马车紧靠着田园里开辟的小路上，Charles上前拥抱着Raven。她今早别了一个水蓝色的蝴蝶结，像是翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶。几个人在他身后看着他踏上马车，而Raven凑上前在玻璃窗前做最后的告别。

 

“可现在我无比慎重的告诉你。你怀孕了，Charles。”

 

 

 

 

Erik眼中闪过一道黑影，他耳边隐隐约约的听着像是猎犬的狗吠声和粗重的喘息。在他意识将要模糊的时候，一个手持猎枪的猎人连忙跟随着他身旁正狂摇着尾巴兴奋叫喊地猎犬，他们迈过厚重的雪地成为他昏迷前最后的影像，然后在猎人急切的呼唤声中陷入了沉静的睡梦中。

 

 

他怎么也不会想到，在他一个月前最后承诺着这将是他最后一次远行而说着等他回来时，一封已经漂流了长达一周的简短家信却让他义无反顾的独身闯入冬雨中，妄图想要赶回那已经寂寞已久的桑菲尔德寻找那写下让他撕心裂肺字句的主人。那么Charles又是如何决绝的忽视他这次最为诚恳也是唯一一次的虔诚的告别吻，将他的“等我回来”而无情拷上绝情的枷锁呢。

 

 

那不过是一句毛躁而简单的话罢了。

 

 

“我要为自己的灵魂寻找一条出路，也许没有归宿，但我无法回头了。”

 

TBC

加粗引自安妮宝贝《告别薇安》，跨时代BUG

有孩子一切都会甜回来，一定会甜齁你们的请相信我！

是不是我虐太久了？刚发就掉粉


	9. Chapter 9

【09】

我会带着不倦的温柔体贴，在你身边走动，尽管你不会对我报之以微笑；我会永不厌腻的盯着你的眼睛，尽管那双眼睛已不再射出一缕确认我的光芒。

——《简·爱》

我与你爱意缱绻，我与你死生相伴。

当雨后的清晨再次洗净了古旧的桑菲尔德大宅，大门前踏着泥泞道路的脚步蹒跚。当他渐渐缓下的脚步的时候，远望着满是枯枝落叶的樱桃园，而那昔日殷红扇动的樱桃已经离去，随匮乏的积雪飘散。他犹记得5月阴雨的某一天，那双湛蓝的明眸的主人正朝他绽放笑靥。

“Charles！”

他推开了大门，发现仆人们正颓废的倚在那里。有些事情让她们仿佛抽离了灵魂，变成了死寂油画。而当她们无力的眼神对上他们阴郁的庄园主，却是再无往日恭敬顺从的力气。Erik原本保留的一丝希望正在悉数破灭，他跨过这一群灰白的身影，径直冲到二楼去。

二楼转弯的拐角他有一瞬间的恍惚，他仿佛在寂静的清晨  
里看到了摇曳烛火旁倦怠的泪眼，随着他恐惧而颤抖地倚在雕花墙壁上。而那些伸出藤蔓的花瓣也随他身影离去，直至寒冬降临而凋落。等到他怀着忐忑的心情踏上了光洁的橡木地板，宛如来自神明引导的光亮沿着地板纹路爬向了尽头逼仄而黑暗的房间。阴暗处浮动着孤冷的身影，夜雨将哽咽声一并吞下，在散落的书本里留下了抓痕。他撇过眼去，转而面向一间他颇为怀念的房间。

门被猛地推开，大开的落地窗正将雪野覆盖的风雪吹进这件寂冷的屋子。有些破损的窗帘被冷风席卷而被抛向两侧。散落在地上的书本和信件在风雪的侵蚀下或撕裂或浸透，并随着风雪恶魔般的诡笑发出无人悲悯的哀叹。一切旧物的残破都在宣告房间主人的踪迹消失，Erik沉重的接受了那个让他疯狂的人的离去，他像是踩过废墟的残骸，藏着悲痛的眸子望向被搁置角落的画架。他走过去，不时有冷风剐蹭他的身躯。

仆人曾在闲暇时小声议论Charles精湛的画技，而当时Erik并没注意过。现在他终于有幸能够看到Charles一度向他隐藏的诸多事物，而这些却都是在承受他的逃离而付出的诸多代价。画架积满了尘埃，覆盖在上面的白布被他轻轻一挥，纷飞的尘埃就这样随意地任狂怒的冷风吞噬而去。

画的是Erik。

他不记得自己有能够安稳小憩的短暂时刻了，毕竟画上的他眉头舒展，随意地仰躺在躺椅上。身旁的花瓶不再寂寞，而是被他锦上添花的添了一抹紫罗兰。往昔和煦的炎日轻洒在他略显疲惫的身上，鸟笼中正拨弄翅膀的金丝雀正抬着鲜红的鸟喙凝望着远处。他望着画，想象着Charles为描摹神态而苦恼的啃咬指头或者挠乱自己的头发。而他可爱的脸上一定也因躲在角落偷画而泛起朵朵红晕，甚至会抬着被颜料弄脏的手臂将自己的脸上弄得五颜六色。

现在的他已经抛下一封书信绝尘而去。

“我很抱歉，Lensherr先生！我们本来能更早的告诉您，但是一连几日的暴风雪都没法把信送出去……”

“你们拦不住他。”

 

Erik背对着跟上来小声呜咽忏悔的仆人答道。他沉重的叹  
息着，仆人能听到他气音里伴随着小声的颤抖。仆人为他让开路，Erik侧身从她身边拂过，落寞的眼神随即瞥向了正抱着布偶站在大厅里的Pietro。

Erik知道他从没见过Pietro抱着东西睡觉，而Charles与他结婚后他更是知之甚少了。自从Charles离开后，仆人说Pietro哭嚷着第一次与姐姐抢东西，而姐姐的布偶也被他夺走了一个。他隐约知道Pietro这样天生胆小的性子，在他每个害怕寂寞的夜晚，又是谁抱着他安抚着他陪他入眠。听到楼上的动静，Pietro看到他的父亲，他下意识地一声啼哭，而父亲只得蹲下身来以寒冷的拥抱相安慰。

“为什么……为什么Charles要抛弃我们？”

“我很抱歉，我弄丢了你们的妈妈。”

Erik亲吻着Pietro哭的湿乱的头发，并将仍在抽泣的哭嚎深深埋在自己胸膛前化作阵阵呜咽。

“为什么要弄丢妈妈？”Pietro被他抱得喘不过气来，于是抬起泪眼问他的父亲。

“是我的错，Pietro。是我伤害了他。”

“父亲。”

他身后的Wanda凑了过来，轻抚着Erik充满愧意的脸庞。

“我很抱歉，我弄丢了他，我伤害了你们，我伤害了我的家庭……”他也揽过Wanda而禁不住小声哭泣着，三个人在沉默的清晨中聆听乌鸦的最后哀鸣。仆人们第一次见他们的庄园主哭泣，还是为了他常年不回的桑菲尔德，更是为他常年冷漠的家庭。于是这难得的场景在周围的人忍不住惋惜，为他们已经逃离多日的夫人而哀叹。

 

 

 

“我帮你联系了你的舅父，他等会会为你安排住宅的一切琐事。他听说你现在身体不便，所以会为你安排私密的女佣，防止其他Alpha靠近你。”

“感谢你为我做的一切，Logan。”

“乐意之至。”

“希望我不会为你添麻烦。”

“Raven身边的人我都很尽心照顾，况且你是我认识的除Raven之外也非常出色的Omega。”

 

 

伦敦常年阴雨得以隐蔽Charles散发的甜蜜气味，而在他们抵达的同时Xavier家族也派人为他们安排了安静舒适的住宅，这对一位Omega已经做到了仁至义尽的情面，但恐怕也是碍于Lensherr夫人的面子。Logan临走前为他处理妥当后，孤冷的身影再次隐入冷雨中。

漂泊大雨再次倾盆而至，远处来往的马车随着夜色降临而渐渐闪烁着明亮的灯火。繁华的伦敦城内因繁密工厂林立，受着常年污浊阴蒙的冷雨侵袭。考虑到Charles目前的身体状况，舅父为他安置在了郊外。住宅外不远处就有一片政府保护的森林，以及大片冰雪覆盖的田野。那位性格内敛的女佣会在他书写文件时安静的递上一杯红茶，后随着淅淅沥沥的雨声踏进了宅院修剪花草。女佣回来时会擦拭干净沾有露水的手指，然后将余有体温的报纸送到他桌上。

最近工人闹罢工的形势愈演愈烈，沿街的商市皆已瘫痪。而新兴的Omega平权协会则在这场罢工浪潮中掀起了一股暴风，贵族们也不得不一步步妥协将濒临瘫痪和倒闭的工厂开始向Omega抛出橄榄枝，随之席卷的范围在伦敦不管扩大，每天都有啼笑皆非的Alpha闹剧在法庭上上演。Charles之所以来这里，也是因为他找到了让他重生的希望。

他看到了Omega能够不再屈服顺从的美好前景。

虽然忙碌的工作和愈加疯狂的平反运动让他几乎难以抽身，但他也时刻明白自己身处何种境地。他怀孕了，虽然两个多月对他来说与他人看上去毫无异样。但他的每一举一动的细微谨慎还是让他胆怯，毕竟Omega天性仍是根深蒂固，更何况他十分珍惜这个孩子。

有时候听着窗外如雨如雾地雨滴拍打着玻璃，困倦的躺在床上而轻抚自己的小腹。身旁的女佣就会笑着说这时候看不出来小肚子。而Charles也会低着头呢喃自语：

“再小也是我的孩子，我也能感受到的。”

“Lensherr夫人，您要在伦敦生下这个孩子吗？”

“不……我不清楚。我只是觉得我在伦敦有很多事我要做。”

“Lensherr先生会陪在您身边吗？”

“恐怕……不会了。”

他愣了片刻，轻揉着肚子，朝女佣挤出一个可爱而又无奈的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

Erik几乎发疯了开始寻找Charles，可是他所熟知的Charles却在脑子里一片空白。他不知道他平常喜欢干什么，也不知道他喜欢去哪里玩，也不知道他的朋友是谁，更不知道他曾写过什么信给他。直到他将那些长达半年之久而积累起来层层叠叠地书信翻出来，他才开始一点一点将他的夫人逐个了解渗透。从秋日结婚到现在初春，他的确从没顾及过Charles一向沉默的回应，而这弥足珍贵的爱让他一点点被时间蚕食殆尽。

他本想在这一次外出后回来认真地与他好好交谈，虽然他做的付出与Charles对他做得来说显得十分渺小。

书信从结婚伊始有些表达不清或者爱说些羞涩的想念，到了冬日他开始随手写下的日常杂记，更多的是他与两个孩子之间关于Erik的话题，当然也会在末尾几处写下对丈夫的爱意。而在近几周他笔触寥寥几字，可是句句让他无不感受着一个备受折磨人的凄凉。他多次抱怨寒冷的冬天十分漫长，但在一阵牢骚之后又会划掉几笔，添上几句对Emma来访的谢意。

第一封是我敬爱的丈夫，我非常爱您；最后一封是我深爱的Erik，我留不下你。

荒凉不堪岩石嶙峋的边界之内，仿佛是囚禁地，是放逐的极限。

散落一地的书信散在大敞落地窗的寒冷房间里，冰凉的炭火堆在壁炉里。在冷风习习时那些泛黄且带有褶皱的纸页飘到了里边，然而已经没有足够温暖的焰火将它焚烧。沉静坐在那里的庄园主此时沉下头去，在春寒料峭之时，发出懊悔的叹息和掩面哭泣声。

 

 

 

 

“我知道您会来找我，Lensherr先生。”

Raven婉拒他的好意，将递上的茶招手推过去。

“你知道我来也没别的目的。”Erik说道。

“那您也没法从我这里找到答案，你永远找不到他了，先生。”

“我知道我做的事情让您很失望，McCoy太太。但他是个孤身一人的Omega，这无论去了哪里都很危险。况且他被我标记了，兴许现在……”

“他已经怀孕了，先生。”Raven低垂着脸，略过一个难过的眼神。

“你知道如果Omega私自离开是违法的吧，他作为一个律师应该更为清楚！我不希望他怀着孕还要关进牢狱。”Erik有一瞬间的愣神，但他还是恢复了往日的镇定。

“他会不清楚吗？Erik Lensherr，那他为什么宁愿冒着遭受养牢狱痛苦的风险而一人离开呢，究竟是监牢里让他痛苦，还是那可怕的桑菲尔德让他崩溃？”Raven有些恼怒。

Erik沉静下来，而对面的Raven却一手捂着脸忍不住哭泣起来。他礼貌的为她递上手帕，并下意识的将有些酸热的眼眶躲向别处。

“Lensherr先生，我求您放过Charles。您现在就要为Charles一声不吭的离开而疯狂的寻找，那您又什么时候设身处地的为Charles考虑过他呆在桑菲尔德无数的日夜呢。”

“可他不该伤害自己！”

“他没有伤害自己，先生。在我看来，他非常坚强。可是他将那份包容都给了您先生！可这并不意味着您可以肆意挥霍，而又在您怅然失落的时候嚷着要找回他……”

“我……”

“您究竟爱他吗？您能给他平等的对待吗？您是否曾为他抛弃过一些事物吗？”

 

“我爱他。”虽然他都没为他做些什么

“等到他肯回来的时候你再说给他听吧。”这是个无人信服的答案。

Raven起身先行告辞，她有些失控的情绪已经来不及擦净脸上滚落的眼泪。Erik低下头来，他望着眼前已经凉透的红茶，现在像他胸口里冰凉而碎裂的心脏。而在片刻沉默后他又追了出去，将一旁迎送的Hank一把推开，死死拽住了Raven欲要逃离的手臂。

“我要找到Charles！之后一切责骂我都承受。但他现在很危险，Lenshrr夫人本人独自外出这件事很快就会暴露。”

“我不能保证他要留在你身边。”

“我这两个月遭受的磨难已经足够多了，太太！”

“Charles受的痛苦还不比您多吗先生！”

“我知道我现在说什么也没用，但我只想恳求你们。让我把Charles找回来，如果他要与我离婚我也接受；但他现在一个人在外边非常危险，你们悲痛他的遭遇，可你们也不想让他一个人在外边再受痛苦了吧？我现在身心都遭受了谴责，所以他做出的选择我都愿意承受，这都无怨无悔。”

Raven此时终于肯冷静地看着Erik，那个昔日冷漠生硬的庄园主此时也变的落魄而无助。而她希望这是Erik最为忠诚的忏悔，一次让Charles真正不会再为此遭受折磨的机会。但她同时也十分理智的开始咀嚼Erik几句话确实不无道理，如果任由已经怀孕的Charles独身在外，更何况是戒备森严的伦敦，那她无法保证Charles会遭受什么磨难。至少现在Omega法案上还没有放肆独身一人在外的权利。

“Charles不会原谅你的，Erik。”她妥协了。

“我知道，但我要保证他现在的安全。”

当得知Charles只身一人去了伦敦，他便知道Charles去那里的唯一目的。连夜的奔波颠簸他都经受过一次，而这次目标清晰的路途他仍愿意承受。

 

 

 

 

 

女佣将晚餐摆上桌后就趁着小雨匆匆告别离开了，来往的马车中有礼貌的绅士为她递上一束沾有露水的红玫瑰。Charles透过橱窗外看到了那位衣着不凡的贵族，在独属于年轻恋人青涩而单纯的爱意中凝望的眼神已经描绘了一幅跨越阶级的美好爱情。两个人羞涩的向他友好的告别，在无声的欢笑中驾着马车踏着雨水缓缓驶过寂静的街道。

清冷的雨水洒落在朦胧的黑夜，窗上的倒影笼罩在明亮的烛火中，逐渐附上氤氲雾气。有些疲倦的Charles开始有些难为情的解决没有女佣照顾的晚餐，但他仍为女佣精湛的厨艺而赞叹今晚的牛排让人留恋。他总会下意识地抚摸自己的肚子，所以近几日的饮食他总会注意食量。想到要为两个人吃饭，他就会为渐渐增大的食量而困惑不已。

他起身准备离开靠窗的位置，因为愈加浓重的雨水已让周遭变得冰冷。而突如其来急促的敲门声，像是寂静的夜色中打破的一声鸟啼，或是平镜中打碎的一片涟漪。他连忙起身开门，却在短暂的惊愕中得以去凝视雨夜里那已经折磨的更加瘦削的脸容。

他身上被雨水浸透，身后的暴雨仍不停歇。在沉默中他猛地走进来抱住了Charles，滚落大滴的冰凉雨水让Charles禁不住打了个寒战。他想要躲开，但有力的臂膀把他禁锢住，额头在他肩膀上低声发出柔弱的颤抖。

 

 

 

“你怎么敢离我而去。”

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

【10】

 

我从来不是那样的人,不能耐心的拾起一片碎片,把它们合在一起,然后对自己说这个修补好了的东西跟新的完全一样。一件东西破碎了就是破碎了,我宁愿记住它最好时的模样,而不想把它修补好,然后终生看着那些破碎了的地方。

 

——《飘》

 

 

 

 

他背过手将身后的大门紧闭，然后抬起沾湿雨滴的双手捧起他日夜思念的脸。

 

然而那双眼睛里浸润了雨夜的黑暗和躲避，略显惊恐的神色在他的注视下纵然浮现。初春的寒意侵扰着两人之间细微的吐息，耳边响着雨水溅落到地上而敲响的悦耳音符。昏暗的房间被骤然劈下的闪电照亮，天际间踏着滚滚雷声的电蛇伸着令人胆寒的舌信在黑云间蜿蜒伸展。他们沉默着，在分别两个多月之久的思念与痛楚之间相互折磨着。

 

“Eri……”

 

未发出的尾音被冰冷的吻所吞没，眼前略过黑夜一道闪烁的闪电将他冷峻的脸庞照亮。他们互相啃咬着，滚烫的热泪在许久冰凉的触感之下滑落。Charles想要躲避这猛烈而窒息的吮吻，却被Erik的手紧紧伸进他凌乱的棕发从而让彼此的触碰更加贴近。雨水随着他的动作顺着衣物滴落在整洁的地板上，远处的烛火便在这些冰冷的水珠里倒映出了晦涩的光芒，将他们急促的动作所映刻在地板上面。

 

“I want you by my side。”

 

在近乎缺氧疯狂的亲吻后，Erik凑到他脸前仍依依不舍地触碰他有些红肿的嘴唇。Charles这才抬眼注意到流泪的是他的庄园主，是那个一向冷冽平淡的丈夫。Erik看着他漠然的眼神，他最不想面临的境况还是到来了。他最害怕的是这种情况，Erik设想过无数次Charles面对他时的表情。他希望Charles会愤怒地将房屋里的东西砸向他，并嘶吼着永远不要再来找他的气话；也更希望Charles近乎痛苦地哭泣着哀叹Erik诸多罪行，然后与他分道扬镳。

 

可是现在的他对Erik的到来没有一点抗拒或是挽留，正如刚进门的亲吻和拥抱，他从来都没有拒绝。尽管如此Erik还是能轻微的感受到Charles下意识的躲避，这让他想起了那个昔日恐吓他的夜晚。大概那时天性的服从已让他厌倦歇斯底里的挣扎，而现在对他来说已经彻底抛却爱意的Charles仍无比温柔的接受着莽撞而粗鲁Erik的愧疚。Raven说的没错，Charles是一个固执且坚韧的人，但他所有的温柔和包涵都留给了自己。只不过他一次又一次让这寒冷冬天瘠薄的暮色一点点被冰冻凝结，将他仅存的耐心和底线任由风霜侵袭浸透，直到他决意离去。

 

 

然而冬日已经逝去，暮色不再降临。

 

 

Charles在短暂的沉默后转身离开了他的怀抱，连同浸湿头发的雨水也随着他的步伐而溅落了地板。

 

Erik走上前从背后抱住他，湿冷的雨水将他温热的脊背变得战栗。他有些颤抖的双手附上前，触摸着正孕育着新生命的腹部。Charles低下头去看着他的双手，倒影着烛火的戒指仍然在他手上。Erik注意到他的眼神透着无奈，忽然想起了他们准备结婚的时候在珠宝店里一同看着工匠在内里镶刻名字的时候。

 

 

 

那时候秋日里的Charles时常微笑，Erik经常看到他站在随风纷飞的枫叶大街上散步的样子。那名老工匠会推着老花镜，再仔细琢磨后将老旧的工具放在水晶柜子前并仔细询问Erik的意见。这时橱窗外的风铃随着微风而渐渐发出叮铃的声响，镌刻花体英文的白漆字在透明的巨大玻璃窗上发出耀眼的光芒。布置合理的老店里多摆着用褐黄色相框框起来的合影，一对对新人紧贴着老工匠发出最纯真的笑容。Erik身旁的木架上挂着紫藤萝，绽放的淡紫花瓣被躲藏在那里的猫触碰而凋落下来，正好飘落在Erik手扶在柜子那里的身旁。温和的阳光将这个冷清的老店铺洒了圣母般温柔的金光，Erik也第一次虔诚的注视着Charles的名字缀上自己家族的姓氏，然后在精巧的刀工下显现着它牵绊一生的身份。

 

窗外的马车顶上覆满了金黄的落叶，低垂着的头的马匹不时挠动着鬃毛。Erik看着站在旁边正耐心等待而不惜站在冷风中的Charles，他有一瞬间看到了他不曾喜欢翻阅过的童话里某个场景。

 

 

他总会在Charles发情期结束后那几段尴尬的相处时间为Charles终日寂寞的身影而惆怅，他总想上前抱住Charles说出他真正想说的爱意和愧疚。但是自从那之后Charles看待他的眼神已经充盈着失望了。他以为他们已经错过了最佳交心的时候，也错过了最好相处的时刻。

 

“等我回来。”以及最为虔诚也是最为真切的一次告别吻宣告他的沦陷。

 

而当分别后迟钝而迷蒙的思念袭来时，他才明白他一直不过在畏惧自己内心深处封建矛盾和真正追求爱情的想法。正当他为此而发狂的时候，一封来自桑菲尔德的急信才将他彻底浇醒。

 

他是Alpha，但他又是突破不了自己心结的Alpha。但这一切都已经被敲碎了，从戒指上镶刻Charles Lensherr那个宁静的午后就已经注定他无法战胜Charles。

 

 

现在Charles成为了他的灯塔，也成为了他旅行前进的石碑。

 

 

 

 

“我爱你，Charles。”

 

他要为此赎罪，于是将双手更加拥紧他怀中的Charles。

 

“我把我的手，我的心，我的眼睛都交给你……我乞求你能否原谅我的过错，我能否和你度过余生。”

 

你就是我左肋下牵动着的一根弦，将与你相似的弦紧密的系在一起。

 

“我嫉妒你，Charles……你夺走了我的一切。”Erik仍在低声说着。

 

他身前的脊背开始颤抖，紧缩的肩膀随着Erik的泪水而紧缩。Erik将他转过身来，看着他低垂的嘴唇正生硬的吞咽泪水，蓝色的海洋如同它的主人一样荡漾着悲痛与酸楚。

 

 

 

 

“我现在向你忠诚的道歉，Charles……但是我太自私了，我无法离开你，我也无法忍受你的离开。我知道我的罪孽太过深重，但彼此这样折磨下去只会更加加重我们的痛苦。我希望得到你的回应，我知道这很漫长，我也知道你可能没法爱我……但我想为你赎罪，Charles。”

 

“我要是不爱你，我就不会留下孩子。”

 

“Charles……”

 

“我要是不爱你，我就不会因为一过发情期而害怕你烦我才离开，我也不会因你从不回我信而坦然接受，我更不会因你疯狂的控制欲而容忍你对我和家人的隔离，我直到现在也因害怕成为Magda而躲避你对我的温柔！我爱你Erik，我几乎要为此发疯了，可是这些话我一次都没能因为爱你而说出来！”

 

“现在一切都说清了，Charles。一切都明白了，只是我们在互相躲避而已。”

 

Erik将已经哭得凶狠的Charles揽在自己怀里，他忍受着仍在挣扎的小野兽嘶吼着想要逃离他的怀抱，所有的痛苦和隐忍化作打在身上的痛苦。Erik迟来的安抚也只能颤抖的抚摸这个已经遍体鳞伤的Omega。

 

寒冷的雨水打湿在冰凉的橱窗上，瘫坐在地上紧紧相拥的两人在阴冷的伦敦怀念着迟来的敞开心扉和告白，暴风雨下的艳明的灯火也无法抵挡大自然的吞噬，风雨冲刷的荒僻街道掩盖了这一处留恋的哀痛和苦楚。大片的冰雪原野因为冬日的逝去已经化为苦尽甘来的雪水融进冰凉干涸的大地，将枯枝落叶仍坚挺的根叶重新灌进焕发生机的雨露。秋日里曾绽放的紫藤萝与银白色的戒指紧紧缠咬着，在一望无际的田野里一同坠入潮湿活跃的泥土里，等待春日阳光的呼唤。

 

 

波涛汹涌的大海上冻裂的冰层被灿烂的春光刺穿，飞跃的海鸥落在漂泊数日的汽船上。在蓝白色条纹的旗帆上朝着海雾中逐渐隐现的高塔发出嘹亮的鸣叫。忽然刺眼的灯光为汽船照亮了迷雾中通行的航道，让接近死地的人们燃起了生活的希望。远行者踩过海边尽头的沙滩，望着发出渺远汽笛声响的汽船再次航行，他手边经受多年风吹雨打的石碑反射出夺人的光芒。

 

春日降临。

 

他们在迷茫的旅途中寻到了对方，万物复苏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

和煦的春风轻抚着Charles沉睡的面容，刺眼的阳光让他无奈睁开惺忪的睡眼。由于怀孕他变的更加嗜睡，甚至会在半夜中因为呕吐而为此遭受折磨。等他慵懒的身姿终于能够坐在床上望着周遭的事物开始沉思时，他才隐约察觉昨晚的经历原来是大梦一场。无奈他只好苦笑一声，然后将窗帘遮去刺眼的光芒。他有些吃力的支撑起身体，感受着腹部隐隐覆坠感，将孤寂的身影隐去这个看似温和的房间。

 

 

等到他转身去洗漱的时候，听到身后有些窸窣的声响。并伴随着泄露出的阳光再次随窗帘拉开撒到他柔软的大床上。Charles猛地回头，发现已经穿戴整齐的Erik正端举着咖啡杯望着窗外街道上的车水马龙。他注意到Charles的动静，侧头轻抿了口醇香的咖啡。

 

餐桌上有已经泡好的咖啡和仍散发着热气的早餐，以及一叠新来的报纸。

 

 

 

 

“Lensher夫人！”

 

那个昨日离开的女佣推开了房间门，看着正坐在那里安静吃早餐的Charles和陪坐在他身边的丈夫。两人随着喊声同时回了头，Charles显得有些羞涩，而Erik则更为坦然。这时她有些惊喜的表情溢于言表，甚至将仍沾有露水的鲜花捧到了他们的脸前。

 

“以及Lensherr先生！”

 

她知趣的接了句，又连忙转身躲进了厨房。

 

 

“我不知道照顾你的女孩子都是这么喜欢亲近你。”

 

“她很友善，不要找她麻烦。”

 

Charles顿时紧皱着眉，并用手中的报纸轻轻拍了一下Erik的手。Erik笑了几声，却又是凑到他面前盯着他。但他明显注意到视线的下移，于是连忙紧张地回望厨房里轻哼歌唱的女佣。

 

“为什么看不出来？”Erik说罢上手摸过去，Charles连忙将他的手远离自己的孩子。

 

“还早，Erik……”Charles有些不满的娇嗔。

 

“那就好，不然我害怕会压到小家伙。”Erik说道。

 

“Erik！”

 

“我很想你，Charles。”Erik突然凑上去亲吻Charles，起初有些抗拒的Charles还是被Erik用双手禁锢住了。他们旁若无人的亲吻，直到Charles被他逐渐下滑啃咬而泄出难以启齿的呻吟。

 

“现在不行……”

 

Charles好不容易挣脱开了Erik，他迷离的眼睛又让Erik忍不住舔弄了一番。但碍于厨房里碍人视线的女佣，他还是规矩的听从Charles的命令。自从发情期之后他无处不在渴念着Charles，更何况是已经怀孕的Charles散发出的信息素更加魅惑。

 

“我要带你回去，Charles。”

 

“桑菲尔德？”

 

“孩子们都很想你，我也很想你。而且我保证过，我已经结束了最后一次漫长的外出。”

 

“我没有阻止你的工作，Erik。我也不是那种非要与你整天腻在一起的Omega。”Charles说道。

 

“我知道，你从来都是如此。”

 

“所以……”

 

“那我等到你结束伦敦的事情，然后把你接回来。”

 

“不会太久的。”Charles附上前再次亲吻了自己的丈夫，而Erik也欣然的接受他的爱抚。

 

“你今晚得赶走她。”Erik低声说道。

 

“我会的。”

 

 

 

 

 

温暖的春天已经唤醒了街旁蜿蜒伸展的藤蔓，翠绿的枝蔓同静谧的夜晚化作轻纱倚在这幢昏暗的住宅里，盛开的花朵在寂静的深夜散发出沁人的芬芳。紧闭的房间里散发着甜蜜而交缠的气息，阔别已久的身躯再次攀上来接受着猛烈的亲吻和冲撞。滴落雨水的窗台随着雾气而变得朦胧不可捉摸，掩盖了晃动且紧实相拥的身影。

 

 

 

 

他抬起头亲吻马车里探出身来的Erik，但这次告别他们没有遗憾和悔恨，因为这最后一次分离将告示着长久的厮守和相望到来。Erik为他在这里暂居而提供了合法的证明，这让Charles终于不再于躲避追捕和躲藏中生活。此时他们忍不住因深情的望着对方而笑着，也在依依不舍的感念之中一次又一次的放缓马车行进的脚步而回望。

 

 

“平安。”

 

Charles驻足遥不可及的路旁，朝着树影里远去的马车轻声说了句最真诚的祈祷。

 

 

TBC

我舍不得虐老万


	11. Chapter 11

老样子https://m.weibo.cn/status/4003662453830132?sourceType=sms&from=1068095010&wm=4209_8001&sudaref=www.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102


	12. Chapter 12

【12】

 

夕阳西沉，隐没在孤寂阴冷的世界，

毋庸尤人，它为你我已留下了一切。

随它逝去后，

走时犹闻溪水淙淙,尾隨而去。 

远处传來笛声,不绝如缕。

——《冬日薄暮》默温

 

 

 

她穿着那身亮红色的小洋装，站在等身镜前仔细打量裙撑上的褶皱。夏日的闷热很快就被她烦躁的性子遮盖不住，随着她焦急的而左顾右盼。聒噪的蝉鸣和楼下喧嚣的人声永远在消磨她的性子，而她也只能伸着仅有汗渍的双手吃力的伸到背后繁琐的衣物。那如海藻般倾泻下来的长发柔软的散在身后，蝴蝶结孤零零的扔到地上搁置一旁。

 

“Wanda？”

 

“它缠住我了，Charles。”

 

Wanda紧咬着嘴唇隐忍的寻求帮助，而立在门框外边的Charles听到她的话语轻笑了声。他走起路来显然已经有些吃力了，肚子前的衣服也被撑起鼓鼓的样子。于是他温柔地招呼Wanda自己捡起蝴蝶结，并将她的头发拂到前面开始解决她身后杂乱的结带。

 

“我需要站到凳子上吗？”

 

Wanda回过身看到Charles正微微屈身给自己耐心的解开死结。有些细微乏力的喘息随着他不时停顿的动作而发出。在听到Charles沉默拒绝后，Wanda这才开始放心整理自己的头发。

 

“好了，我亲爱的公主。”

 

Charles拍了拍她的后背轻舒了口气，并获得了Wanda揽住脖子一个感激的亲吻。Charles便一手拉住Wanda稚嫩的小手，向着楼下喧闹的人群中走去。

 

 

 

 

以往夏天的家宴多是繁琐而无章，索性桑菲尔德宅园里已经铺展下了几张桌子。铺着雕络金丝边的洁白桌布上摆着散落的水果和甜点，放在中央的越积越高的水晶拼盘正被人小心翼翼的用刀叉取走。脚下绿茵茵的草地上还有偷食的鸟儿挥动着翅膀接受太太们的逗弄。Erik这次难得让人清理了大宅里的喷泉雕像，清澈而透亮的喷泉水流任由年幼的贵族子弟倚在大理石台阶旁玩耍嬉闹。

 

又有贵族小姐躬身行礼向Lensherr先生递上酒杯，嫣红的酒水在剔透的酒杯里随着轻碰而摇晃。炎热的阳光已经让那些爱玩的老爷们疲于骑马追逐，不过倒是林地里受到惊吓而穿梭其中的野鹿倒是激起了他们玩乐的兴趣。于是冷落一旁的马匹被拴在木柱那里啃食着沾有露水的嫩草，偶尔因为蚊蝇的骚动而在远处晃动尾巴从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声响。旁边的马夫则会恭敬地上前牵走马匹，免让那些自然的精灵遭受烈日的烤灼。他们当然不会顾及那些贵族老爷们还要因此徒步走回城堡，毕竟这是Erik一向待客的风格。

 

这时Wanda撒开Charles的手扑向Emma的怀抱，而差点将手中的葡萄酒弄洒到她那件昂贵的裙子上。Emma这才注意到缓步坐下来的Charles正在嬉闹的人群顾不上他时候，偷偷为自己倒了杯酒轻抿了口，又像是意犹未尽的立在自己身侧自顾自的品尝起来。Emma知道他是受过良好教养熏陶的贵族，自然也会对品酒文化有一定深厚底蕴。但她并不认为现在的Charles喝起酒来该有多自然，毕竟他还要留意上前婉言劝阻的人。

 

“需要我为你挪椅子吗？”

 

Emma说着，替一手扶在那张空闲椅子上的Charles腾出空位，并示意他坐在自己身旁。Charles有些窘迫的放下酒杯，等到他终于安稳坐下后，果然听到他也许是压抑已久的埋怨

 

“Erik因为我大肚子让我少喝点。”

 

“果然生孩子并不好啊，是吧。”Emma又拿起酒瓶偷偷给他添了点。

 

“并没有不好，Emma。你果然还是不能够体会。”Charles狡黠的笑着，并礼貌的接受Emma的致酒。不过等到他要仰头喝下时，一人夺过了他手中的酒杯，并轻盈的喝了一口，又俯下身将酒杯移到别处。Charles在他夺过酒杯的时候便知道那是谁了，可是他今日隆重的装扮让他开始感念结婚那天的神态了。

 

“Charles。”

 

那人在他身后绅士的笑着，而他身旁也跟着Moria。

 

“Lensherr夫人。”

 

Moria轻挽着Erik的臂弯，并躬身问候坐在那里的Charles。时隔几月不见的小女孩变得娇俏不少，而且也肯真诚的向Charles屈身行礼。她虽然还是一如既往的缠在Erik身旁听着他幽默风趣的叨扰自己，不过对于Erik真正的伴侣她的眼神不再轻蔑，而是怀着真切而尊敬的念想。事实上他们的确没见过几面，不过光凭伦敦那样轰动性的消息和历史性的法案修改案，足以让这位Alpha女孩对Omega刮目相看和羞愧万分。

 

Charles点点头，又将视线转移到他丈夫上去。Erik意会地先与Moria告别，然后驱赶她到别处邀舞饮酒。随后Erik又将Charles揽着腰侧起身略过那杂乱的桌椅之间，向着在空旷草地上嬉笑的人群走去。

 

他瞥眉看到了站在身侧演奏小提琴的绅士，周围静静聆听的人们随着乐符划过耳畔而不自觉露出微笑。远处茂密繁盛的林地在缝隙里倾洒下柔和的阳光，在迷蒙的雾光里飘散着些许尘埃。高大树下阴沉的阴影里有被矮木丛遮挡踪迹的野鹿，它抬起灵敏的鹿角耸乱了低矮的树叶，随着鸟啼鸣叫而灵巧的一闪而过。而那些苦苦等待的贵族老爷们也只能望着稍纵即逝的身影望鹿兴叹，手里折下的树枝在点缀其中的花丛里滑动，随着他们细微的动作而发出悉悉索索的声响。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“认识我的人更多，Erik。”

 

Charles随着他步伐走着，并发出有些骄傲的语气。他看向宅园里无人顾及的小桥下正流淌着溪水，在夏日耀眼的光芒下反射着晶莹的亮光。

 

“那我就更不想让你和他们在一起聊那些乏味的话题了。”

Erik挽起袖子，并俯下身去清洗他的手臂。Charles站在远处仿佛梦中惊醒，而又远望着逐渐昏暗的天边开始朦胧，太阳也随着时日消逝被云彩掩盖下去。他愣愣的望着Erik平常的动作，怎么也没想到他曾幻想过的事情也是以这种平静而自然的背景而发生的。

 

万幸的是他没有做畏缩窥视的人，而是随着他的丈夫信赖的站在他身旁。

 

毕竟Charles做到了他内心最初的想法。

 

 

缓慢的时光正在流淌，漫过脚踝的绿草也因黄昏的金辉而镀上了昏暗的色彩并随着翻涌热浪的微风肆意舞动着。远处流淌的溪水像是融化的黄金，它随着冰释而融化滚动，而那挺拔的身影也因背光而成为了晚霞中一道明显的黑色剪影。

 

“Charles。”

 

他转过身向他走来，并接受着Charles揽过他的脖子轻柔的亲吻。金色的阳光在他们相触碰的间隙投射过来，一同将两人相依偎的剪影融进了黄昏的油画里。

 

 

 

 

因为Charles肚子大了，所以Pietro被父亲厉声呵斥不许再抱着Charles睡觉，好在Pietro懂事，尽管最初有些不满但还是慢慢习惯了。两个小孩有时会抱着Charles圆滚滚的肚子小声絮叨，甚至拿自己最舍不得童话书一字一句认真的读给他们的小弟弟或是小妹妹听（虽然Pietro坚称是妹妹）。Charles现在成了两个孩子重点照顾的对象，他们有时会在Charles看书看困了为他披上一层毛毯并小心翼翼的抽走书本；还会在Charles在书房里吃力的收拾东西时会主动踩着木梯为他整理，并为他工作时热心的递上一杯热茶。

 

Erik回来的时候一家五口会一起蜷缩在那张柔软的沙发上分享今天发生的趣事，尤其是在听到Erik途径镇子时马车被Logan身后骑马追着斥骂而狼狈逃走时，两个孩子笑个不停。因为法案的修改，许多Omega的孩子终于准许入学，而Raven也能够扬眉吐气真正的成为镇子上一名出色的教师。后来因此生活状况改善的Raven常跑到桑菲尔德夸耀自己的丰功伟绩，而一旁的Charles也只能抚摸肚子勉强赞许。

 

Erik和Raven和解了，不过Raven对Erik还是有所忌讳。所以每当他们三个人坐在一起时，Raven总是警惕的揽住Charles，而Charles也无奈地躲避妹妹的过于庇护。

 

 

 

Erik自从把Charles抱到自己房间，之后空闲出来Charles的房间摆放了他曾练习过的画作。深秋积满落叶的庄园仆人们也难于清理，他们好不容易选了处草丛并没那么枯黄的地方，才开始安稳坐下来静待请来的画师为他们作画。

 

Charles一手揽过站在他身旁的Pietro，而身后的Erik抱着Wanda。他们偶尔在漫长等待间隙时会小声谈笑，引得他们面前的画师无奈地起身小声提醒。灿黄的落叶拂过他们脚边，他们头顶纯净的蓝天上有时会掠过余音袅袅的雁鸣，冗长的队伍随着它们不断地展翅而缓缓映在抬头仰望的瞳孔里。Erik和他的家人们总是情不自禁因画师发出的嘀咕而大笑，索性任他们而去的画师便将他脸前乱动的一家人画了进去。等到他终于揉着酸痛的臂膀将画架摆给Lensherr一家观看时，他们都看到了画中的人们正发出来自内心深处的欢喜和笑容。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“噢！Erik……”

 

站在阳台上的Charles突然被身后的Erik抱紧，他的双手已经揽不过肚子了。但他还是十分享受的将自己毛糙的胡须剐蹭Charles的颈窝，并开始小心地落下轻吻。Charles哼笑着，然后侧过头与他难舍难分的亲吻起来，伴随着急促的喘息Erik趁他沉迷于此的时候连忙一手把他抱了起来。

 

“不行！Erik！”

 

挺着大肚子的Charles连忙挣扎着下来，他的肚子顶到了Erik的腹部，并听见了后者吃痛而隐忍的叫声。

 

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……Erik你没事吧？”

 

他憋笑着拉起Erik，而此刻靠近的两人因为Charles尴尬的位置导致两人隔着有些距离。Erik无奈地抱起Charles并放在床上为她盖好被子。

 

“他什么时候能出来。”

 

Erik有些埋怨的从Charles身后的被子钻进去，并将他紧紧揽住。Charles听罢转过身去，将他的头发轻轻蹭着Erik的下巴，轻柔的释放自己信息素。Erik总是为他这样温和的信息素所着迷，所以他也只能无奈的紧紧揽住Charles沉睡的身体，伴随着甜蜜而安抚的气味相拥入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“是个Omega女孩！”

 

焦急等待的几个人终于看到了婴儿的降生，冬日里破晓的一声清亮啼哭让他们都轻舒了一口气。而坐在身旁的Wanda从Charles开始生产就差点要哭昏过去，好在Raven夫妇抱着她安抚才肯停歇。惊喜跑进去的Erik看到躺在床上已经筋疲力尽的Charles汗液浸湿了额头的发丝，微弱的喘息仿佛将要睡去。而他旁边已经包裹起来的孩子因为医生的安抚下才缓缓陷入梦乡。

 

窗外纷飞的雪花像是上天赐给Erik和Charles的美好祝福，带着纯净与无暇的爱意洒落了整个桑菲尔德。远处茂密的丛林中的鸟儿已经远去寻找避过寒冷的暖田，就连野鹿也躲进了温暖的窝穴陷入冬眠。晨冬里凝结的霜花镶嵌在冰凉的窗户上，随着屋内热流的侵扰而渐渐融化。寒冷的雾气里刺破了阳光的照拂，在寂静无人的雪野里留下斑驳金光。

 

医生将瘦小而粉嫩的婴孩抱给了Erik，他突然想起双胞胎出生的时候他都没能亲手接过并取下他最爱的名字。这个冬天降生的孩子让他冰凉的双手因触手可及的温暖而颤抖，他原本想好的一切打算都因这个新生的到来而变得支离破碎。

 

“Charles。”

 

他上前亲吻了Charles浸满汗珠的额头，并看着他发白的嘴唇挤出无力的笑容。

 

“叫她Nina，好吗？”

 

Erik将他的孩子捧到Charles面前，柔声问道。Charles微微点头，并抬头睁着明亮的蓝眼睛看向沉睡的小家伙。Pietro吵吵嚷嚷的进来了，他一听说是妹妹便喜悦的扑倒在Charles的床上，并眨着好奇的眼睛胆怯的远望着粉嫩瘦小的妹妹。

 

“我爱你，Charles。”

 

Erik俯下身去与他亲吻，而这时挤到他们中间的Pietro阻隔了这场热吻，连同Wanda也不甘示弱的挤了Erik怀抱进来，他们都在小心翼翼的抚摸降生的妹妹和虚弱的Charles。

 

门外传来了Raven感动的哭泣声，以及迟迟赶来的Logan和Emma欣慰的赞叹。

 

 

风雪依旧会降临，但他们将不会畏惧。因为暮色终究会眷顾他们，也永不会抛弃他们。

 

 

 

毕竟Erik做到了Charles内心最初的想法，

 

成为他，尊敬他，无条件地爱着他。

 

 

【正文 END】

明天和后天会写两个番外：（01 你们要的产乳play）

（02 我父母结婚这十年【17岁快银视角】）


	13. Chapter 13

https://m.weibo.cn/status/4005086109838170?sourceType=sms&from=1068095010&wm=4209_8001&sudaref=www.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102


	14. Chapter 14

【番外01 我父母结婚这十年】

 

 

她睁大一双绝望的眼睛，观看她生活的寂寞。她像沉了船的水手一样，在雾蒙蒙的天边遥遥寻找白帆的踪影。

——《包法利夫人》

 

 

我很荣幸我能够成为Pietro Lensherr。其次要感谢我的父母，他们这十年来的厮守和辛苦我相信我身边的亲友也是有目共睹的。虽然现在我不常回家看他们，但我承认他们于我所牵扯的羁绊太深切了。

 

上一次回去还是学院放假，我还是要插一句我要感谢伟大的Charles。因为许许多多像他这样的律师大多碌碌无为，但他十年前的不懈努力让学校里充盈着许多年轻而有活力的Omega身影。他们并非老旧书本上所阐述的那样罪恶和低廉，相反有些Omega高贵的品格让我心生敬意。而能够产生这种变化，其实很大一部分原因是受到Charles的影响。

 

桑菲尔德的春天是Wanda的最爱，这就意味着她可以骑着马跑到林地里追逐野鹿。当年我父亲散养的几只因为不受管束早已成群，早些年还因此变得大片草地被啃食破坏，就像无情地撕裂脆弱人身上的一块皮肉，而干涸的血液也只能暴露在热浪滚动的大地上，于是在绿草间那一片荒凉的黄土就显得格外突兀而凄惨。

 

我可以不去触及那片让人心生凉意的片地，我的家人也因此缄默不言。最后还是父亲忍痛割爱将野鹿卖走或放生，近几年渐渐好转的天气才能让那片瘠薄的土地重新焕发生机。

 

我父亲42岁了，但我不认为他正步入衰老而锈蚀的年纪。而他常年有些古怪的脾气和隐现出鬓角斑白的发丝，还是时刻轻声提醒着我的父亲需要人的照顾和隐忍。每当他抬着忧郁的步子站在落地窗洒下的阳光投影里而发呆时，我估计他也许到了忧愁疾世的无奈时刻。也许是早年奔车劳损于各地而过度消耗精力，现在反倒是要清闲静谧的时候他又百般不适应了。

 

可是他依旧睿智而沉稳，在别的贵族太太眼中他仍然是位风雅的绅士，而且有宴会上惊鸿一瞥的太太明目张胆的将满腔的爱意化作情书寄给他。

 

Charles对他的行为向来是隐忍而包容的，这十年来他往往行动先于言语，而且在诸位贵族亲戚中显得格外亲切而受欢迎。我记得有一次Charles替他代收了情书，那张信纸上堂而皇之的写上寄给亲爱的Lensherr先生，旁边还缀上一句简洁漂亮的情话。我凑过去看的时候Charles竟然的沉默的把书信压在我父亲常看的书下，甚至还微笑示意我不要打搅父亲的隐私。

 

我那时为他的的荒唐纵容而惊愕，还很诚恳的指责这算是过分的溺爱。可是Charles摇摇头，他眼中透着无比信赖的眼神看着随之而来的父亲。他们相视一笑而后像往常问候一般的亲吻，不带有一点弥留和热烈短暂接触就任由我父亲先一步离开了。我那时有些明白了，也许30岁的Charles可能比我想象的要更为成熟，而且他们忠贞的爱情也是依靠着他们多年来紧紧相伴的信任和牵绊走到现在。那么即使他们这十年来遭受多少风雨折磨，Charles依然会为他清晨离别时递上吻别，父亲也会在傍晚归来时为他递上新采的鲜花。

 

他们之间流淌的爱意从早年的炽热而翻涌到现在平静而舒缓，这是任何企图插足的人们都无法攻破的堡垒。而且他们靠着这份坚韧的爱情而把Charles到来桑菲尔德之前所积累的寒冷与孤凉一并驱逐出去，同时我的父亲也不再终日沉郁，他变得更加渴望回归庄园，我常在暮日昏暗而火烧云的片刻，或是静静待在二楼看书的时候听到奔劳马车的声响，然后是我父亲与Charles拥抱时发出的满足叹息和欢笑。

 

我父母结婚这十年，纵使诸多不容易，也比任何人要幸福许多。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你姐姐马上要回来了吧。”

 

等过了春天干燥而凌冽寒风的时候，Charles会张罗我们一家人去桑菲尔德庄园外的郊区远足。上个春天Wanda迟迟等到天气转暖时才肯回来，已经10岁的Nina很喜欢她，所以一见她就会撇下Charles而朝她扑去。我一直不明白作为哥哥明明我才是最照顾她的，但是Nina并不乐意领我的情。而我也只能听从Charles的差遣将马车招呼过来，随后等待着我的父亲回来。

 

他们已经把一家人外出而作为一种习惯，我想这也许是增进我们彼此和睦亲密的方式。毕竟自从我和Wanda离家后，虽然老是抱怨我们闹腾的Charles还是会写信寄给我们希望我们能回来探望。坦白说我父亲虽然从不写给我们，但那些细碎的叮嘱还是会托Charles有意无意的提及。

 

有时候他们坐在离我们较远的旷远草地上低头私语时，偶尔看到Charles耐心的为他梳理细密的银丝。父亲一直以来所披上的冷漠和淡然总是会在Charles眼前卸下伪装，然后将他柔软而无奈的一面真诚的呈现给他。这看起来颇像受伤的野兽向他的母亲渴求爱怜的舔舐伤口，因为父亲现在正安然恬静的睡在那里，任由Charles捉弄般的扰动他。

 

“Wanda！”

 

“抱着我，Nina。”

 

这时候Wanda朝着在花丛里奔跑的妹妹担忧的叮咛。而Nina却是毫不理睬的追逐着花丛里纷飞的蝴蝶，在灿烂日光下浮动绚丽色彩的花瓣随着她的跑动而随风拂动。她如Charles一样好看的栗壳色长发与她的跳动而扑打在她柔嫩的脸上，遮挡视线的发丝略过了闪躲飞走的蝴蝶。Nina这时欣然的笑起来，并迈着蹒跚的步伐跨过及腰的花丛，渴寻Wanda温暖的怀抱。

 

Wanda把她抱起来朝我走过来，并坐在我身旁将妹妹捧给我看。不知何时已经离开父亲的Charles也朝我们走过来，并将篮子里的水果和甜点开始在餐布上悉数摆开。

 

“Pietro，你看着妹妹。我帮Charles弄。”

 

Wanda自从长大并与我考入不同学校后便很少与我说话，也许是彼此的距离隔阂和陌生。其实我倒不会因此介意，毕竟我和Wanda也不是再终日为抢夺喜欢的玩具而争吵的年纪了。但这样的成长又是让人心酸的，虽然这份漠然不会影响我和Wanda一直以来的相互关心而又扶持的那份自然，但人还是有那么点奢望能够跟自己家人阔别已久的思念吧。

 

我突然明白Charles刚来我们家时每日都在承受如何的痛苦，这不是孤独和冷落，而是一种极度的自卑和被歧视。好在我的父亲不傻，再稍微吃点苦头后他还能挽回Charles这颗珍贵的心。

 

“父亲睡着了吗？”

 

我见着Charles自顾自的吃了起来，倒是一点没有叫醒父亲的意思。他听罢敷衍的点点头，又将手里的蛋糕递给Nina和Wanda。我有些好笑的走过去拍了拍父亲，只见他正睁着眼睛望着远处的湖泊，而后才后知后觉的望向我们的位置。

 

“Charles正在为那封书信生气呢。”

 

我父亲憋着嘴说了一句，果然Charles还是有那么点小脾气啊。

 

“那你说了什么吗，父亲。”我蹲下身去，以只有我们两个人听到的声音交谈着，好像这是属于我们世界之间的对话。

 

“我道歉了，但他没原谅我。”

 

“可我当时看他收的时候没有这种反应啊？”

 

“这在内容，我给他看了内容。但我没想到那位太太说不介意我已婚。”

 

我笑出了声，引得身后Charles有些疑惑的抬头。我连忙上前抱住他，并安抚似的像十年里他那样安抚我一样，他像我真正的母亲，而我也真正的把他当我的母亲。

 

 

“吃点什么吗？”顿了一会，Charles问我的父亲。

 

 

 

 

一家五口走在湖泊边时，便是我们这群孩子最开心的时候。十年来我们最不过熟悉这片天地，春夏秋冬我们都来过，但Charles又特意挑了Wanda空闲的时候再来这。我们一家聚一次难得不容易，就连走廊上家族世代的画像上也不过是十年前那张我们一家相拥而笑的画作。那时候Nina还在Charles肚子里，我经常看到Charles路过那里会仔细摩挲画上的几个人，然后像是沉浸在回忆里微笑着。

 

我父亲还把Charles的画架子拿来了，虽然他对这种缓慢而平静的艺术并不欣赏，但他愿意陪着Charles看过无数美景，描摹无数画作。而这一直以来的坚持竟然长达十年之久，久到Nina能够说着俏皮的话依偎在父亲的怀里然后和Charles他们索要亲吻。

 

远处的雪山被烟雾笼罩其中，灰褐色的半山坡映衬着身后纯净的蓝天。它山脚下是一片肥沃而绵延千里的绿野，零星几个木屋缭绕着几处袅袅炊烟。与绿野和雪山相隔的湖泊倒映着纯白的云朵和一碧如洗的蓝天，透明而随风掀起涟漪的镜面贯彻其中的凉意，站在那里足以给人无限的遐想。所以说怪不得Wanda喜欢春天。

 

Nina这时候就跑走了，她看起来急切地想要捕捉湖面上波光粼粼的金光。虽然Charles厉声呵斥也没能拦住活泼好动的小女孩，而我也只能紧步跟上去看好这个小家伙。

 

Charles已经坐在那里准备仔细钻模他那副令人叹服的油画了，而父亲在旁安静地看着，并温和地将手放在他的肩膀上，任凭凉风袭来他也丝毫不闪躲。

 

他们十年来一如既往，从最初到现在，从青涩到发白。

 

上个春天的回忆大概就停留在远处的飞鸟略过平静的湖面，冷风吹拂着Wanda的裙摆和她手里紧攥的书本。我知道远处的父母肯定会为亲密的接触而亲吻，因为他们沉迷于此，自然也会因此美景而向对方索要甜美的赞许。那时候的父亲会捧着他的脸庞而沉下脸去加深这个吻，然后在他微笑中不舍的离去。

 

他们一如既往，正如现在我提笔写下的那样。

 

 

 

 

 

今个春天Charles又把信寄过来了，而我不想再为此浪费拆信思索的时刻了。

 

现在即刻回家，我想见他们。

 

 

END

 

《常回家看看》大型公益活动宣传【不


End file.
